Bond of Blood
by getintoit
Summary: 110 years after Galbatorixs' fall, Eragon is the lead rider, fighting against love, evil, and responsibility. Will another woman capture his heart or will Arya still have his loyalty? And how will Eragon deal with his new riders and a new evil, a shadow from the north who forms his bonds in blood. MA for language, violence, and some lemony goodness later on. First FanFic!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Shadows in the Forest

Steam billowed out of the horses nostrils in the cold of the night on the Northwestern front of Alagaesia.

"Easy there girl!" said Theriot, a young man who was stationed as a guard. He was an average man, standing around six feet tall with a slight build. He had deep brown hair like molasses and eyes to match. He was twenty and four years of age and had joined the Border Guard on the turn of his second decade. He was from Bullridge, the son of a blacksmith and a nurse.

He slowly stroked his horses neck and calmed her down. He rode on a big black stallion named Windcloak, and he was a mighty war horse and steed provided to Theriot by The Empire at the time of his joining The Guard.

Theriot pulled his cloak closer around his neck, shivering in the cold. He wore a thick, black woolen tunic with a black leather armored vest over the top. He had thick black leather gloves and deep blue breeches with knee high riding boots. The inside of his cloak was the same deep blue as his breeches and the outside was a velvet black. It had a deep hood that obsucred his face during the day and concealed his identitity completely at night, only being revealed under the light of a torch or spme other form of magic. On the back of his cape was The Empire ensign; a bright blue dragon and 3 white stars underneath. Once the black king had been defeated, the peoples of Alagaesia thought it was fitting to get rid of his symbol as well. He had a long hand-and-a-half sword strapped to his waist and a curved longbow strapped on his back.

"I don't even know why the hell we are out here," He said to one of his partners, "It's been 110 years since that bastard king fell and ain't nothing bad has happened since then." He sniffed and wiped his nose. "This weather is also terrible, mind you..." he added.

"Well I'm glad that since I have to be out here they stuck me with someone as cheery as you, it definitely makes the whole experience a lot more enjoyable" a blonde haired man of around the same age whose named was Davis Juddson answered with a snicker.

"I dunno about you fellas but I might rather be out here riding around than at home with my wife.." The comment had come from the other member of their unit. It was Davis' older brother Thornton Juddson, both from the lakeside town of Furnost and the sons of a proud lawyer.

They were outfitted similarly as was the normal issue under the Empire for The Guard. While they did not normally see full on combat, they were held in a very highly respected and regarded light.

Theriot and Davis both gave a chuckle and shook there heads.

"What a lucky lady to be married to someone so charming" Davis said, grinning and punching his brother on the shoulder.

"Damn right she is." Thornton declared with a sly smile.

"You should both be put in chains, lest one of you lose anymore of your mind." joked Theriot.

"...I'd like to see them try" Davis mumbled under his breath. Theriot could not help but grin. While the weather was cold and windy, He had always felt at home with his two companions. He had been in the same unit since he joined, for 4 years. They were stationed Northeast of Ceunon, along the Western Edge of Du Weldenvarden and to the east of the spine. They were patrolling the shore of a large lake that lay there at the beginning of the Anora River.

This night held a certain darkness in Theriot's eyes, there was an odd mist that hung above the ground but seemed unnaturally still. It was damp and the stars and moon were completely blocked out with dark clouds. He had an odd feeling in his gut, like something was watching them. That something wasn't right.

Theriot switched his torch from his left hand to his right, towards the edge of the forest as he peered in between the thick, clustered trunks of the trees. Davis and Thornton were still arguing and firing jokes at each other, but Theriot felt as though he was deaf. Through the inky black of the trees he thought he saw a change in the darkness. Not a shadow, but rather a shift of shape it seemed.

"What're you looking at Theriot?" Thornton asked noticing Theriots actions.

Theriot did not stop staring and answered back after a couple moments, "I thought I saw something, just wait here.." He spurred his horse to the right and into the woods, moving in the direction of the movement he had thought he spotted. As he progressed deeper and deeper, the thicks grew more thick and clustered. A breeze suddenly came and before he knew it his torch had been blown out. He suddenly felt terrified. Something was there, he could feel his skin crawl and his bold turn cold. He began rotating in circles with Windcloak trying to find the source of his horror. The last thing he heard was a twig snap above him and the last thing he saw was a man, as pale as the moon who was cloaked in black and a mouth with two sharp and enlongated teeth heading for his neck.

The neighing of Windcloak was the last reminder of Theriot that Davis and Thornton Juddson would ever have. They were never seen again.


	2. Bond of Blood: Chapter 2: Fates Change

Chapter 2: Fates can change

Eragon let out a sigh as he looked from his balcony out over the Ocean of the South. The breeze felt good against his face and the scent of the air refreshed him. After the war against Galbatorix, he had found a grand isle, 100 leagues south of Reavestone. He and the elves had built their castle there, for it was beyond the jurisdiction of any governing bodies located in Alagaesia, but provided the proximity needed to send help if it was necessary.

He had named the island Oromis, in honor of his fallen master and dear friend. It was a long oval shape with tropical forests covering the southern end and tapering up to a massive mountain range ending in bluffs along the northern side. Upon this great mountain range, edging the bluffs of the North, sat the city of Esthenia; Home of the Dragons and Riders. Eragons balcony was on the northern side of the tallest tower and looking over was a straight, vertical drop of around 5000 feet to where the waves crashed upon giant, sharp rocks. He enjoyed having his balcony facing North. It was childish, but he had liked to feel as if he was always looking towards Alagaesia, towards his original home, and towards _her._

Below where the city line ended were thousands of feet of giant caves, tunneling into the rock face. This is where the dragons live. At least the ones mature and strong enough to hover in place and melt out their cave alone. Saphiras was the mightiest cave of all and was directly below Eragons tower. In the cellar of his chambers he and a staircase leading straight to her keep. Short of using magic to fly to the opening or scaling the slick, water covered limestone walls of the bluffs by hand, his staircase was the only entrance to her lair.

The city itself was massive, dwarfing even the biggest of cities on Vroengard. Every building could hold at least 8 fully grown dragons. The walls of the buildings were made of a red clay like stone which glowed in the sunset but cooled quickly during the night creating a comforting atmosphere.

Eragon closed his eyes and slowly turned back toward the intricately carved arch of black marble set within the red stone of the wall. Set in the middle of the arch at the top was a carved dragons head made of pure gold. It was a gift from King Orik upon Eragon's departure. As the curved tops of the arch turned downwards and became straight, the black marble was carved into a set of two columns on each side. He chuckled to himself at the sight.

At first Eragon had wanted something simple and humble. A small, peaceful place where he could find peace and, hopefully, love after the horros of war. After 100 years though he had undergone the hobby of architecture in order to pass time. Over the years he had added so many modifications and elaborations onto the castle that it had become the most splendid estate anywhere, putting the finest of dwarven cities to shame.

Eragon listened to the soft crashing of waves as he walked back into his quarters at the top of the northernmost tower. He enjoyed the ocean, almost as much as the forest. It calmed him and helped him relax his troubled mind.

_You would think after a century you were have more peace of mind by now _chimed a powerful voice in his head. He felt the tips of his mouth twitch up in a smile.

_We can't all be as amazing as you Saphira _he replied, with a chuckle.

_Well of course not! _She gave the mental equivalent of a snort_ what would be the point in being amazing if anyone or anything could do the same?_

He shook his head and kept walking. _Have you seen Zephyr? I noticed you went out hunting earlier and was wondering if you had seen him today._

He asked making his way past his bed and into his study. _No, I did not. However I have a feeling he will return shortly. _The great sapphire dragoness replied. He sent his agreement across their mental link as he passed through the glass double doors to the study.

Zephyr was a golden eagle from the far east who had shown himself to Eragon during his journey with the Elves to Oromis. He was a curious creature and he only talked to Eragon. He did so in a similar manner as to when Saphira was a newborn and communicated with emotions and imagery. He stood about 1 ½ feet tall and had golden brown feathers. They had a seen to them, almost like dragons scales that made it appear as if it was made of pure gold. Upon closer inspection though the feathers are much to intricate and light to be forged of gold. He would often scout things for Eragon or relay messages for him. Many times he could be found standing on Eragons shoulder piercing everyone with his dark green eyes. He was the most intelligent creature he had ever met, besides Saphira of course, and his size made him more suitable for covert operations.

His study was large but not elaborate. A wide oak table lined the far end of the rectangular room and had a large stained glass window with an intricate tree made out of the panes. On the table was a roll of parchment, a quill, and a well of ink. The room was around 20 yards long and 10 yards high. Each wall was lined with 5 rows separated into 10 columns. The shelves were made of a light oak and the floor was paneled in the same. The light nature of the wood and the mottled green and brown light that glimmered through the panes of the stained glass window gave the room a very comfortable and natural feeling. Upon the shelves were countless books of every shape, size, and color. He swiftly walked between the bookcases to the wide oak table at the end of the room. He reached to his left and pulled out a book that had a long velvet bookmark hanging over the spine. He turned back to the table and sat down, slowly opening the pages of the book. It was a book Oromis had left behind in his hut on the Crags of Tel'naeir after his passing. He had left all of his possessions to Eragon, besides a few personal effects given to those few people who knew of his existence and had the joy of befriending him. The book was a collection of epic poems about elves from Oromis' time as a young elf, many seasons ago.

"Will you not even say hello?"

Eragon recognized the voice instantly but it still made him jump to be snuck up on so easily.

He turned around and sitting in the shadows was a beautiful elf maiden and one of the 3 fully recognized Dragon Riders, excluding the apprentices.

"Of course I will", he answered, "I simply did not see you."

"I know you didn't, for I did not wish to be seen." said the elf, she was sitting on a hand rail by the front double doors of the study with one foot up on it and the other hanging by the side.

"Is there something I can do for you Arlandria?" Eragon asked. She had been absentmindedly looking at her fingernail but her dark blue eyes darted up to his at the mention of her name. She was a gorgeous woman of roughly 150 years old, still considered relatively young amongst elves. He had the darkest blue eyes that had a depth to them rivaled by no one. Her hair was a honey colored blonde and hung down to her shoulders ending in subtle curls at the end. She had a striking form, being streak and streamlined but having tight, full features. Her skin was a tanned almond color and shined with younthful radiance. Eragon had many times thought of her as more than a friend and companion. After all in the years following the war Eragon had to find some way to soothe his aching heart and she had been there.

"I was simply coming to see how you were doing _ebirthil_" she said flashing him a small smile. She had soft pink lips and they parted like a rose in bloom to reveal two rows or perfectly straight teeth that were whiter than the whitest pearls. She put a certain attitude into the way she talked to him than made Eragons cheeks feel warm. He had known that she would sneak up on him with little to no effort but it always surprised him.

Arlandria had come to Oromis 70 years ago, roughly 40 years after the war with Galbatorix. She was the most skilled elf of her century in the arts of stealth, deception, and theft. She was infamous among the trees of Du Weldenvarden for her sneakiness and cunning. It had come as a surprise to all when her dragon hatched for her. She had been being transported between cities on trial for stealing jewelry to feed her brothers, when she saw the egg carrying envoy. She jumped for the egg and it hatched for her on the spot. The elvin government had no choice but to release her as being a Dragon Rider is above all law. Some had called it blasphemy but Eragon had accepted her with open arms, for no one is perfect.

"I am doing fine, although I am beginning to wonder if you will ever come into a room and address me like everyone else or will you always sneak up on me?" He asked jokingly.

"Unfortunately you would never know if I didn't want you to" she replied.

"I'm sure I wouldn't"

"Zephyr came to see me earlier. He said he would be back 3 hours after nightfall." She noted. Eragon glanced out the window and from the angle of the light flooding through the stained glass he figured that would be about 5 hours away.

"Thank you for letting me know, I was beginning to wonder where he had gotten off to" Eragon answered gratefully. He was still gazing out of the window and didn't notice Arlandria walk up behind him until she laid a soft hand on his shoulder.

He turned his face up to her and saw her staring into his eyes intensely.

"You know if you ever need anyone, I am always here..." she said at no more than a whisper.

"I know Arlandria, thank you. I hope you know the same goes for you". He moved his hand from his knee and laid it across her hand giving it a tight squeeze.

She glanced down at their hands and opened her mouth as if to say something, but she faltered"..I...I, have to go.." and she was gone. Eragon was confused. He did not know why he had grabbed her hand or acted so strangely but he thought his feelings for her may have changed. He sat there pondering his thoughts for many hours, often times feeling guilty when Arya would come to mind. She had openly refused him and broken his heart but he could no move on completely. He never would.

He got up and replaced the book on the shelf, resigning to the fact that his head was too busy to pay attention to the text at hand. As he walked into his bed chamber, a glint caught his eye and he looked toward the source.

On the windowsill stood a great eagle shining the candlelight from his bedside table.

_Hello Eragon _a deep voiced boomed in his head, deeper than even Glaedrs, _What troubles you so?_

_Women, Zephyr. That is what troubles me so. I will live for many centuries and what if I never find love? Must I spend eternity alone? _He asked in a dejected voice.

Zephyr cocked his head to the side, peering at Eragon with great, green eyes. _You will find love Eragon Shadeslayer, Lord of Alagaesia, of that have no doubt. Time should not be a down side to you. Many of your original race do not have so much time to find love and for that you should be thankful. Besides, you are never alone. Saphira is always with you and she is the fairest of all creatures. I can see many things past, present, and future; you will find what you seek._

_Thank you Zephyr, you are a great friend _Eragon said with a weak smile. Though Zephyr had always known things of this nature, Eragon still doubted whether it was true or not.

Zephyr dipped his head in acknowledgement and flew to his perch next to Eragon's bed. He sat down on his great claws ducked his head and folded his wings around his body. Eragon slowly got ready for bed and laid down. He had trouble falling asleep for 2 elf maidens kept dancing through his mind, battling for dominance. He eventually fell asleep, realizing he needed rest for there was a lesson tomorrow. One of the first he had given his one and only apprentice.


	3. Bond of Blood: Chapter 3: The Apprentice

Chapter 3: The Apprentice

Eragon stood on a cliff Southeast of Esthenia, beyond the city walls. He wore a rich cloack of blue with black leather coating the inside. He wore a white tunic, blue armor form fitting to his chest and arms. He had black breeches on with knee high black riding boots. Zephyr was sitting on his soldier looking out across the water. Brisingr was strapped to his waist on The Belt of Beloth the Wise and upon his brow rested the D'or Isidar; the Star Crown.

When he first arrived on Oromis, he had refused to wear a crown but after 75 years, Saphira would not allow him to neglect himself of the honor he was do. While melting and forming her cave, she came across the most beautiful of stones. It was a clear crystal but it shined from the inside and seemed to shimmer as if one was looking up from the bottom of the ocean to the sun. The outside surface seemed to change colors in the shifting light. She had formed it and given it to him on the 25 anniversary of Galbatorixs' defeat. He had originally refused to wear the crown but Saphira was rather convincing and so he relented. The sides were carved as wings that folded out from a diamond in the middle of his forehead and met at the back.

Behind Eragon was a tangled mass of dense tropical forest. Below the drop of the cliffs Saphira flew in circles and spirals while they awaited their apprentices arrivals. He had ordered his apprentice not to fly to the meeting place, instead he was to track his way through the forest without the assistance of his dragon. Eragon knew this was not necessary but it was a good lesson to be learned by the young boy. Through all of his years Eragon had never taken an apprentice but when the young boy had shown up on Oromis he felt the urge to.

There was rustling noise behind him but neither Eragon or Zephyr turned around for they had heard him coming.

"Eragon... Eragon-elda... I'm sorry I'm late I got lost..." a young boy gasped standing behind the Master Rider. He was dripping sweat and breathing hard.

"It is quite alright my young Rider, but please do come join me on this splendid afternoon." Eragon replied in a carefree voice.

The young boy walked up besides him and Eragon watched him closely as he caught his breath. He was the youngest person ever to have an egg hatch for them and one of only 2 humans. He stood almost to Eragons shoulder and he had long shaggy black hair and an unassuming build. His name was Jack and he was the son of a bartender from Therinsford, not far from where Eragon was born. He was by far not the most talented rider in terms of skill, but he had the most heart and passion. He came off as quite pessimistic and dark but underneath he was full of love. He had a rough childhood with an alcoholic mother and abusive father and he had a cynical look on the world because of it.

"Jack, do you know why I made you navigate through the forest without any help?" Eragon questioned still looking at the boy.

"Um... no. To ruin my day?" Jack replied, rolling his eyes.

"No, to teach you the lesson of independence. Do you know the next lesson?" Eragon countered with an edge in his voice that was not caught on to by Jack.

"Nope, I never know what you will do Eragon-elda" Jack answered honestly.

"The lesson of dependence!" Eragon shouted as he pushed Jack over the edge of the cliff sticking up his leg to trip him. Jack went tumbling over the edge of the bluff 1000 feet in the air and started screaming. Eragon looked over the edge and watched as he went tumbling head over heels screaming in terror down to his death on the sharp rocks.

**JACK**

The wind tore past his face as he spun out of control. The wind was so loud in his ears that he couldn't even think.

_I have to do something! _He thought desperately, for he had gotten a glimpse of the rocks approaching below.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a pink blur speed through the air.

About 200 feet away from his death, Jack felt the gravity disappear on his body and felt a paw grips his torso. He looked down and saw a bright pink scaled claw gripping his body. _Giovo, thank you so much. You saved my life. _Jack thought mentally, he was not even aware he had called out to his great dragon subconsciously.

_I always do _Giovo replied looking down at him with a toothy smile. Giovo landed upon the cliff where Eragon pushed him over the edge on set Jack upon the ground. Giovo crawled to the edge of the forest and sat upon the ground wrapping his tail around his body and looking at Eragon with a fierce gaze.

As Jack walked up to his teacher he noticed Eragon was laughing, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Jack yelled, "YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!". After Eragon was done laughing he turned to his young student wiping his eye.

"No I didn't Jack. Just as important as it is for you to be dependent enough to travel through the forest alone, it is just as important to be able to rely upon your partner no matter what." Eragon replied, " that is the lesson for today. Now go and spend time with Giovo. I want you to think about this lesson and what it means to you. You are dismissed."

"Yes Eragon-elda", Jack answered, bowing. Eragon stepped off the edge of the cliff and fell 300 feet before Saphira swooped underneath and he landed gracefully on her back. He and Giovo watched as their masters flew off towards their tower.

_Well that lesson was a little intense don't you think? _Jack asked with exasperation.

_Maybe for you, but I was never worried. It's not like I wasn't watching you. _Giovo replied matter-of-factly.

_Don't think I could handle it on my own? _Jack questioned fiercely.

_Obviously not, _the great pink dragon winked. In spite of his pride, Jack could not help but start laughing.

After he had calmed down, Jack started contemplating what Eragon had said...

"I want you to think about this lesson and what it means to you..."

_What did that mean to him? _Jack thought. He reflected on his past and what meaning that lesson could hold in the context of his life.

-flashback-

_He was a young boy of around 8. He had been sitting on the floor of his room in his family's small shack above his fathers tavern, The Whistling Willow, in Therinsford. He was playing with a small doll and had a stick he was holding in it's hand pretending it was a sword wielded by a great warrior fighting evil. He had heard the pounding steps thundering up the stairs and he froze still. They became louder and louder until his door was burst in. Standing in the door was his father, eyes bloodshot red and stumbling over his own feet._

"_What the fuck are you lookin' at ya lil' shit!" his father yelled at him as he stepped towards Jack and kicked him. His boot connected with Jacks mouth knocking a tooth loose and sent blood dribbling out. His father stumbled as he tried to throw a punch and Jack slipped in between his leg and quickly darted down the stairs. _

"_Get back here you lil bashtard!" he heard his father yelled down the stairs after him, slurring his words. He ran through the living room and saw his mother, lying on the floor too drunk to move and mumbling to herself. He gave her a sad glance before running out of the front door, hearing his father storm down behind him. He quickly took a right and then a left, dodging down a side street. After he had put a good distance between himself and his house he slowed his pace down to a walk. He still had blood trickling out of his mouth. He began to make his way towards the market place. Due to the high amount of people there it was easy to disappear and easier to hide from his drunken father. _

_He walked around the market place, not paying attention to what was around him. He sat down upon the curb and began to try and stop the flow of blood from his mouth with the sleeve of his tattered tunic. He heard a familiar voice and looked up. Across the street and through the crowd he saw his 13 year old sister dressed scantily and talking to 2 older men. He saw them give her money and she took their hands and walked off in the direction of the closest inn. _

_He felt tears start pouring from his eyes as he ran down a side street to the main avenue of Therinsford. He dropped to his knees and began to sob. His father had sold his sister to old men for money. For his drinking money. His mother was too far gone to say anything or even want to for that matter. As he sat there crying at his misfortune he could not help but think about vengeance on his father. As he contemplated his revenge, he noticed a commotion down the avenue in the direction of the front of the city. As he walked into the middle of the street he saw 10 elves in silver armor marching down the street with a crowd following behind. As they neared him, one of the elves held up and fist and the others stopped on cue. On of them walked forward and looked at him with shining brown eyes. He brought a hand to Jacks face and inspected his mouth. The elf gave a small smile and Jack felt an itchy feeling in his lip. He touched it but no blood stuck to his finger. He looked at the elf wide eyed and the elf turned around and waved another elf over. He was carrying a large object wrapped in velvet like a baby. The elf who had healed his map looked at the other elf, turned and pointed to Jack, nodding his head. The other elf walked up and knelt down. He slowly unwrapped the object and a bright, pink stone sat in the folds of black._

_He look at the elf questioningly._

"_Touch it" the elf said with a grin. _

_Jack slowly reached out his hand and a resounding crack was heard and as he looked down the stone had started to split and fraction..._

_I think I know what it means, _Jack thought to Giovo_, I never had anyone to be dependent on growing up. My mother couldn't be depended on and my father didn't want to be. Whenever I needed it most, you came to me. And while I had thought I would always have to be dependent, you gave me something to depend on when I had none. _

_You have grown wise little one, but know this, there was no other more worthy than you. _Giovo replied.

_Thank you Giovo, I love you, _as he patted his dragon on the snout. _Let us go back to the keep, I would like to eat and relax._

_The best idea you've ever had, _Giovo retorted with a wink. Jack jumped on his back and they dove off the cliff, soaring out over the ocean and towards the keep.


	4. Bond of Blood: Chapter 4: Love Hurts

**A/N: So I just started this tonight, got these 4 chapters up and if anyone think I should continue I will. If i do it will be long, probably 40+ chapters. If its just stupid and sucks then I won't carry on. Enjoy!**

**Don't own the Inheritance Cycle**

Chapter 4: Love Hurts

Remy swept the floor, putting the chairs upside down on the top of the tables. He owned an inn in Yazuac and his patrons had gone to sleep. He was cleaning the lobby, tidying up for the night.

He was moving the last of his chairs off of the floor when he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He felt like his muscles were crawling out of his skin. He slowly turned around and in the shadows sat a man. Not a man though, his skin was the palest white and he had hair and eyes the color of coal. He wore a white cloak drapped around form fitted, leather, maroon armor. He had a hood pulled over his face but his black eyes burned into Remy with an intense thirst.

"What.. who are you?!" Remy shouted, backing away and clutching his broom. The stranger smiled and Remy saw that this man had fangs as teeth, and he gave a menacing chuckle that seemed to be infused with power.

"My name is Synn. And you are Remy, if I am not mistaken? You may not want to back into that corner", he put one leg upon the opposite knee, " you do not have friends there...".

Remy noticed that behind him were standing two other men with similar complextions, but instead of maroon and white armor theres was all black and they had cloth running underneath their eyes obscuring the lower part of their faces while their hoods cast the rest in shadow. They stepped up behind him and pushed him onto his knees in front of Synn.

"What do you want with me?!" cried Remy, "I don't have anything!"

Synn smiled again revealing his sharpened teeth, "Oh you have just want I want" he laughed, "you have a body".

The smile dropped off his face as his pupils widened making all of his eyes black. Mist started creeping out of the blackness of his eyes and Remy could not look away. He was horrified but the darkness would not release him. He soon fell to the ground and never knew who he was again.

"There is another recruit", Synn said as he swept out of the inn with a smile, "make sure he is fully broken. Go upstairs and find his family too. Bring them to me and murder anyone else."

The other two men nodded and walked off towards the stairs pulling out long daggers, leaving Synn with a grin on his face.

**ERAGON:**

Red clay walls surrounded the sparring area with a band of trees, as Eragon brought Brisingr around in his battle motions. None of the new riders really posed much threat to Eragon, Arya being the exception, and possibly Murtagh but he had not been seen for decades. As he took a pause, catching his breath he noticed movement to his right. He spun around quickly with Brisingr held out, only to find Arlandria resting on the wall on the edge of the sparring ground.

"Impressive", she said laughing, "but I can do much better".

She dropped down and grabbed the branch swinging herself forward before flipping and landing on her feet on the ground. She pulled out her blade a long thin and curved, matte black blade that matched her dragon. "Skeletia, please land. In case Eragon wants to cheat and use Saphira to beat me..." she gave him a sly smile, shifitng her weight and showing off her curves.

Out of the sky dropped a matte black dragon, whose scales did not shimmer in the light. He complemented Arlandria perfectly for his hide was not seen without a lot of light. Her sneakiness and his color made them the perfect night striking team. Not only that, but Skeletia was a smaller build. He was much longer than Saphira, but also much skinnier and sleak. He was the fastest dragon of all and only Zephyr could keep pace with him.

Arlandria drew her long slim blade and did not waste time in charging at him. He barely had time to pull out Brisingr and their swords met in a dance of sparks above his head. She attacked fearlessly and slashed left, right, then left again. He retaliated with a slash to the shoulder which he side stepped. He then dropped down and swiped her feet from underneath her. As her back hit the groundgave out a grunt and Eragon twirled Brisingr around and thrust it into the ground at her chest. At the last second she shifted her body, catching his sword wrist in her hand and flipping him over pinning him on the ground.

Eragon felt the breath leave his lungs as he stared up at the beautiful blonde elf straddling his waist and staring into his eyes. His sword arm was pinned against the ground and he didn't try to remove it. Arlandria moved closer to him and her lips were an inch away from his. He could smell her sweet tropical scent and feel her breath against his lips.

"Arlandria..." he breathed, not sure of what to say.

"Shh...", she replied laying a finger across his lips, "do not ruin this, you know this is what you want..."

She moved in towards him, slowly dancing her full lips across his mouth. She messaged his tongue and cheeks with her mouth until he reciprocated the motion. He felt his hands traveled over her curved and toned bdy resting on her hips as her pulled her closer deepening the kiss. He was about to lose himself in the passion, but she pulled away.

Looking at him with serious eyes, Arlandria questioned, "Do you feel for me Eragon? Or is this just something to keeo you busy?"

He felt offended at the implication but felt that it was a reasonable question.

"Arlandria, I feel for you deeply. Do not doubt that." He whispered as he softly kissed her lips.

"I really hope that is the truth Eragon...", she swiftly got up off of him and jumped upon Skeletias back and they flew off.

_Well that was fun! _Saphira said with a deep chuckle.

_Oh, shut up! _Eragon replied walking towards the castle, deep in thought.


	5. Bond of Blood: Chapter 5: The Past Comes

**A/N: Really short chapter. Kind of building up to the drama, just stick with it! this will be a long story with very in death and intricate character plot. if you want a host story, stop reading.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of inheritance, fuck.**

Chapter 5: The Past Returns

Eragon was laying in a chair in his bedchamber when a knock sounded on his door. He looked toward the door and frowned; he didnt usually get visitors in his tower.

"Come in" he answered waving his hand and unlocking the door at the same time.

Jack entered in the room, "Eragon-elda, Zephyr told me to come to you and tell you he will be here shortly with urgent news. He wanted you to be prepared."

Eragon nodded in acknowledgement, "Thank you Jack you are dismissed."

Jack bowed and strode out of the chamber. Eragon moved from his chair to the balcony as gazed out over the island of Oromis. He saw a golden glimmer in the light and noticed a certain eagle headining towards him as fast as any arrow. As it neared he held out hos arm and Zephyr gracefully landed on his arm.

_Master Eragon, _a deep voice reverberated in his head, _a green dragon heads this way from the North..._

Eragon felt his heart quicken instantly.

_SAPHIRA, _he shouted mentally, _CATCH ME!_

He ran towards his balcony and dove off. He flew 200 feet before Saphira darted out of her cave to catch him just in time.

_What is it little one? _Saphira asked curiously.

_We have visitors_, Eragon replied feeling apprehensive, _turn north._

_Yes sir, Mr Bossy, _Saphira replied but none the less tilted her wings north.

As she glided on the currents and through the clouds a great, golden eagle joined their flight, teasing Saphira and playing aerial games with her. As He watched his beautiful, blue dragon chase his compnion around the sky an emerald glimmer caught his eye on the horizon. With his elvin hearing after the Aegeti Boldhren, he heard the distinct bugle of a certain male dragon that was familiar to them both. Saphira started bugling on her own.

Firnen neared and Eragons heart soared. Arya, Queen of the Elves had come to Oromis.

As Firnen neared, Eragon made eye contact with the love of his life. She flashed him a quick smile, emerald eyes flashing like jewels, and Firnen began to follow Saphira back to Oromis.

_Lead them to the cliff outside of Esthenia, I need answers... _Eragon thought to Saphira.

_Do not do anything foolish Eragon, you do that enough already_, Saphira warned.

Eragon could not think though, he kept staring at the emerald dragon following behind them.

Saphira sprialed down slowly to the opening where Eragon had thrown his apprentice off the cliff. He jumped off onto the ground as Firnen swooped low and Arya jumped off his back onto the clearing. Saphira and Firnen flew off together to her cave, savoring each others presence.

Eragon only had eyes for the elf in front of him though, and he watched her as she admired to two dragons taking off into the sky. She slowly turned to him and met his eyes in an intense stare.

"It has been many years Eragon..." she said without breaking eye contact, "I have missed you.."


	6. Bond of Blood: Chapter 6 : Tension

**A/N: Another short chapter, my b. building up to the goodness, hang in there!**

Chapter 6: When things get tough, tensions run high

Eragon looked at the elf in front of him. His source of so much passion and heartache.

"It has been many years, too many in my opinion", he answered looking away out to the ocean. "How are you here? Do you not have duties as Queen?"

"Do you see a crown upon my head?", she asked, raising an eyebrow, "I gave up the crown last season. I gave it up because I could no longer bear not to be hear with you..." She cast her gaze down toward the ground and kicked at a twig.

"Arya, it has been over a century, why have you just now come to me? I have been waiting for over 8 decades and you just now show up to me?". His anger was boiling over as he looked at the woman who had abandoned him.

Arya shifted her feet, "I am truly sorry Eragon. I felt as though I had an boligation to my people..." she tralied off but walked closer to him. "I have though about you much Eragon and have missed you a great deal.." Arya said as she sauntered over to him. He was still dumbfounded and couldnt find anything to say. Arya was suddenly very close and he was staring into her deep emerald eyes. She slowly brought her hands up and grabbed his which were hanging at his side. She gripped his hands and put them up to cup her face.

"Eragon... I could not stay in Du Weldenvarden without you.." she whispered.

"Arya I don't know what to say.." he replied.

"Well, well, well what a cute reunion." A melodic voice chimed in from the shadows. Eragon quickly stepped away, blushed and looked toward the voice even though he knew who it belonged to.

A blonde elf stepped out of the shadows. "My queen" she said with a bow, "why do you honor me and Lord Rider with your presence?" she stated while never taking her eyes off of Eragon.

"I have come to complete y training as a rider, with the hopes that my greatest friend may accept me into the order" Arya stated while giving Arlandria a cold glance.

"Of course your heighness", Arlandria bowed, "well I guess not your heighness anymore snce you relenquished your crown..."

"Well I am still part of the royal family AND a rider, unlike yourself, so you should watch your tongue, lest you lose it." Arya said with a dark glare.

"I will make sure to watch my tongue next time" Arlandria said with a sly smile, "Eragon, I will need to see you in your chambers tonight. We have strict rider business to biscuss." She gave Arya a dark glance before disappearing into the shadows.

**Arlandria:**

She made her way from the cliff side into the city walls of Asthenia.

_Why does she grab his attention? I am more gorgeous and care about Eragon much more than her! She abandoned him and I have been with him for 70 years, _she thought fuming, _Skeletia how can I win his heart? I know not how to woo a man..._

_If he is half as smart as we believe and trust him to be then he will see the truth behind the predicament, _her great dragon said, _and if not maybe he doesn't deserve the respect given..._

She regarded her dragons words before replying, _No he is a good man, he will know._

_Don't be so sure, _Skeletia answered.


	7. Authors Note

**A/N: So, I know there are spelling and grammatical errors that I did not catch while writing, but I am knew to this and still figuring out how to edit already published chapters. ANYWAYS, in the next few chapters our villian, Synn, will be looked at in depth, Arlandria will be focused on and the other riders will be introduced. I plan on doing 5-15 chapters a week. It will be a very long story with many side plots, but thats just how it is. ANYWAYS, for my next few updates be aware for lemons, if you dont wanna read, don't. Also I didnt know how to make the rating MA but there will be extreme violence and gore, sex, torture, abuse, intense language... etc. Yeah all my favorite stuff. So reviews would be appreciated as this is my first FanFic and hope you guys like it. For mature adults only. Unless your a cool kid and then I guess you can read it to ;)**

**I own none of The Inheritance Cycle but all original characters, artifacts and story lines are mine. Even though they are all based on Inheritance... so I don't even really own those. Shit.**

**Teaser: Synn is a badass. Jus' sayin'.**


	8. Bond of Blood: Chapter 7: Bloodslave

Chapter 7: Bloodslave

Synn was standing on the edge of Yazuac, looking towards the Ninor River.

_These humans will be washed away like dead leaves in the river, _he thought with glee_, they will all fall and worship me. _

"My lord", a voice sounded behind him. Synn turned around to see one of his enslaved, bowing. He was a human from the Northern Guard and one of Synns' first recruits. The Northern Guard was his old title. After his conversion into the services of Synn he was an Agent of the Dark. While Synns' corruption usually resulted in his victims completely losing their minds amidst the darkness and shadow, he needed generals and commanders. Instead of ensaring them in the folds of despair he bit them, infusing their blood with his and foreveer bonding them to him, unwillingly but completely loyal. After they were transformed the no longer knew who they were, for their identity was what he said it was. Synn gave a grim smile, _I did them a favor. They are more powerful than anyone else of their race. They have abilities beyond their kin, and for that they should worship their enslavement, _Synn thought with joy.

"Ah Davis, how nice for you to join me", Synn said, "You have brought the innkeepers family to me, have you not?"

"Yes Master," Davis replied. Another man garbed in similar black armor emerged dragging a women and young girl in his iron grip.

He threw the girls down in front of Synn as he slowly turned to face them, His white cloak shimmering in the moonlight.

"Just kill me you fucking monster! Bred from the dark pits of despair, hated by the blackest of hearts and cold blooded murderer. Kill me now you son of a bitch, whatever spawned you should be ashamed." the older women yelled and spat at him.

Synn kicked at her spit and brought his black eyes to hers. She was a middle aged woman, with red hair. "Awww, tisk, tisk," Synn chided her sarcastically, "Is someone upset about their husband having his mind destroyed? Most likely, but that is a cause for celebration!" he remarked spreading his arms wide. "You see my fine maiden, I have male servants but no females. Unfortunately, your daughter is too young and weak to be of any service to me. She will die. But you, oh you will watch her crumble and fade under the darkness and watch the light fade from her eyes. You will join your husband amongst my ranks whether you wish to or not."

His two Agents grabbed the screaming lady from behind, while Synn walked up to the whimpering girl kneeling on the groundin front of him, crying hysterially.

"Aww shhhhh", he knelt down next to the sobbing human, "It won't be so bad it will only hurt severely.." Synn gave a smile, showing off his sharpened teeth before swiftly grabbing the young girl by the neck and lifting her high up in the air. Her mothers scream rent through the night as she watched helplessly as her daughters neck was crushed underneath Synns grip. Blood began to seep out of her mouth and her eyes bulged outward. Her arms feebly attempted to swat at his hands while her face slowly turned blue. The swats on his arms grew fainter and fainter until she could no longer swing her arms. As he felt the bones of her neck crush under his grip, he could not help but smile and chuckle. Especially after hearing the old woman behind him screaming.

"YOU DEMON, YOU SPAWN OF THE MOST PERVERTED RACE! YOU WILL PAY!", the girls mother screamed in between sobs. She collapsed onto the ground in despair. She was clutching at the dirt with her hands, spilling tears onto the ground

Synn dropped the girls lifeless body and turned towards the red headed women and replied coldly, "I am no demon my lady. I am a vampire and your entire race will fall before me."

He swiftly walked over to her, faster than any elf and more agile than any cat, dragon, or any other beast. He kicked her shoulder to flip her on her back and quickly pinned her elbows to the ground with his knees as he straddled her chest. He shoved his fist into her hair on the top of her skull, violently yanking her head to the side. As he slowly lowered his fangs to the thick, bulging vein in the womans neck he whispered in her ear, "Welcome, you will never escape now."

He lower his thin white fangs into the vein in her neck as she twisted and struggled beneath him. He began to suck intensely as he infected her body. Blood flowed through the hollow tunnel that ran through his fangs and flooded his body, sending him realing with power. His eyes rolled back into his head as he was flooded with pleasure. He eventually released her and stepped away, wiping the blood away from his lips.

She was laying on the ground with a blank stare on her face. Look off into nowhere.

"Bind her with her husband until they recover. We moved tomorrow", Synn commanded. With a swish of a white cloak he was gone. His Agents bowed and hurried off to do his bidding, they did not wish to suffer the same fate as the daughter of the woman they were dragging across the ground.


	9. Bond of Blood: Chapter 9: Past

**A/N: Grrrr not the best chapter. Sorry, trying to work out some plot lines. The next chapter will be long. 3000+ words.**

Chapter 8: Embers of the Past

**ARLANDIRA:**

_It was dusk in the city of Nadinel. Shadows of the giant trees tracked their way across the ground. A female elf slipped across the street, sticking to the shadows and masking her scent. _

_Dark blue eyes peered out of the shadows as an elvin lord walked into his hall._

_Lord Dathedr slowly paced into his quarters. He did not hear the creaking of the floor, he was walking upon it himself. _

_He turned toward the bookshelf and a matte black dagger was instantly pressed against his throat._

"_Give me the key", _Arlandria whispered in his ear_, "I have 2 twin brothers that need to be hoard your gold and fatten yourself upon the riches of others". _She dragged her dagger slowly across the mans throat, "_you will die either way.."._

_As the dagger in her hand was pullled across his throat, blood began to dribble out amongst the length of the blade._

_As the light faded from his eyes he held up a fist. Clenched in his cold, pale fingers was an intricately carved key. It had a sapphire fashioned into a star at the beginning of the handle. The shaft of the key was decorated in an octagonal shape. There were little cuts along the side that fit into the lock._

_As Lord Dathedr collapsed on the floor, Arlndria quickly grabbed the key from his hand. She walked into his quarters and unlocked the chest that was located at the foot of the bed. _

_Arlandria slowly pushed the lid off of the chest to reveal a mound of gold and jewels. _

"_I guess a death is worth feeding my family for a while...", she shrugged._

_She swung her bag around off of her back and started loading the gold into it._

**ERAGON:**

Eragon was walking through Esthenia, admiring the great red stone walls. Many things had come to him, and his mind was troubled.

_Why did Arya show up now of all times?, _he thought, while he kicked at the dirt absent mindedly.

He heard a deep female voice echo through his head, _It is better that she showed up now than never coming at all. _

He mentally agreed, coming to terms with the fact of what Arya had done to him. How she had crushed his heart.

"May a start my lessons soon, Master Rider", a melodic voice rang out beside him. He looked down the side alley to his ride and saw Arya walking slowly toward him. She swayed her hips left and right, never taking her gaze away from Eragons eyes.

"You and I both know you need no lessons", Eragon retorted looking away.

Eragon felt soft fingers grip his chin and pull his face around. In front of him sat a beautiful elvin maidne, with raven black hair and pure emerald eyes.

"I may not need lessons, but I would love to be taught them by you...", Arya trailed off.

She brought her face down to his and captured his lips with hers. He lost his breath and he slowly gripped the back of her head and her hips, swaying and moving with the passion.


	10. Authors Note 2

**A/N: Okay sooo instead of doing one 3000+ word chapter I might try and split it into 2,1500 word chapters, I think it will work better that way. Sorry for the previous short chapters, I'm having some trouble trying to put everything that needs to happen and that I have planned in the right places so the story progresses in the right direction.**

**Thank you to my 3 reviewers, but hey, I need some more. Im a newb and could use any help if you have the time!**

**When life hands you lemons, write a lemon. Unfortunately for you all, life hasn't handed me lemons yet, but I have a feeling it will very soon ;). The romance will pick up soon, sorry for the delay. I wasn't trying to hang you guys off a cliff but I needed to work out some kinks. You all probably hate Arlandria right now, and good. But I have a feeling your mind will start to change as the story goes on, she is a complex character.**

**2 chapters to come today, not sure how long it will take me, but im a college student who hates schoolwork and its a sunday. So possibly 3 or 4 chapters. We will see.**

**Remember, this will be a very long story so if you want things to progress really fast and don't want to take the time to read a lot, then your shit out of luck because im not going to make it shorter.**

**I don't own inheritance. Rats... 2 chapters coming your way!**


	11. Chapter 10: Ridicule

Chapter 10:

Ever since his lesson with Eragon, Jack could not help but think about his past and the things he had gone through. Jack had trouble coming to terms with many aspects of his life. Giovo was the only being in the world that loved Jack, and Jack had no one else to love besides Giovo. His father did not want his love and did not deserve it. His mother did not care whether he loved her or not, all she cared about was the source of her next drink. His sister had become a prostitute, whoring herself out for his abusive, alcoholic father. He kicked at a pebble on the ground as he clenched his teeth, seething in anger. How could his father do that to his own daughter? How could his mother not care enough about her own children to do anything?

He was walking down the streets of Esthenia, lost in his own thoughts. He passed the grand library on his left, heading up the main street of Esthenia, towards the highest tower in the city; Eragons tower. As he walked contemplating his past he looked up into the blue sky and saw Giovo flying above. He was nothing more than a pink streaking, burning across the clear sky. He kept walking and the sunlight reflected off of the red clay walls of Esthenia, creating a glow like the dying embers of a fire.

He could not help but grin at the sight. How different it had been whenever Giovo had been a newborn, running along the streets of Therinsford. Jack had a hard time as a child, it was fitting that his dragon would be pink, as many children had thought that was a source of great humor...

FLASHBACK-

_He was walking along the streets of Therinsford. A small pink dragon ran around his ankles, nipping him playfully and jumping around. After Giovo had hatched for him, the elves had escorted him to his home. His father had clumsily opened ther door, somewhat staggering out of the doorway._

"_Who the hell are you and why are you here?" his father demanded, swaying where he stood._

_The elf who had walked up to Jack on the street gave a deep frown before he replied, "Your son is a Rider. The egg hatched for him and he will no longer be living here. Especially not with you."_

_Jack's fathers eyes grew wide as he yelled, "HOW DARE YOU! HE IS MY SON AND HE WILL DO WHAT I TELL HIM!"_

_He lazily threw a punch at the silver armored elf. The elf side stepped the punch with little effort, grabbed his fathers wrist as it passed by his face and kneed his father in the stomach hard. _

_As his father collapsed on the ground, the elf knelt next to him and leaned into his ear. "Your son is a Rider. He is higher than the King and if you lay a hand on him again, a knee to the stomach will be the least of your worries." He slowly backed away._

_Jack had been hiding behind one of the other elves, afraid to face his father and clutching a small pink dragon in his arms. _

_As the elf stood up, he turned to Jack with a warm smile, "My name is Vanir, Shurtugal Jack. No one shall hurt you again." he exclaimed with a bow. _

Jack slowed his pace as he walked down the street. He had not spoken to any member of his family since that fateful day. He imagined that his mother was probably dead, and his sister was still on the streets. As he looked up again he saw the pink blur rotate through the sky.

FLASHBACK-

_After the encounter between Vanir and his father, Jack was allocated a room in the mayor of Therinsford estate until Giovo was big enough to fly to Oromis and join Lord Eragon and The Council for his training. He had often wandered around Therisnford, avoiding his house but exploring the city. He knew that his father and mother were too drunk to visit the market place. _

_Jack had been an outcast his whole life. A the Academy of Therinsford where he attended school as a young man, the other kids did not want to associate with him given his lineage and the status of his family. _

_After Giovo had hatched for him, he was living in the mayor estate. He had taken a walk towards the outskirts of the city. He walked down the street, Giovo flying around his head. Giovo was still small but growing rather fast. He would dip down and nip Jacks hair as he flew around. _

"_You would have a pink dragon, like a stupid girl", a voice chimed from a side alley as Jack walked past._

"_The son of an alcoholic, brother of a harlot", a young boy said as he walked out of the alley, "Of course you would have the worst color dragon of any rider." He remarked as the kids surrounding him began to laugh. _

_His name was Nicholas and he had given Jack trouble since hid first day at the Academy. _

"_Better to have a dragon that is pink, than to be a lowly human with no dragon." Jack retorted._

_Giovo landed by his feet and narrowed his eyes at the young boy standing opposite of Jack._

"_You dont deserve that dragon", Nicholas said, folding his arms. "Your a poor boy with a family that does not care about you. Why woud a dragon choose you?"_

_The kids around him mumbled in agreement. Giovo began to growl as his eyes narrowed even more. _

_Before Jack could answer, Giovo jumped through the air and grabbed Nicholas' hair with his claws biting at his face._

"_WHAT THE HELL... GET OFF ME!" Nicholas yelled as he swatted at Giovo. His hair was being ripped out under Giovos grip and blood was trickling from his head. Nichoas and his friends began to run away and Giovo let him go. He landed and looked at Jack._

"_No one will hurt you again, you are my rider", Giovo stated mentally. He began to lick his paws and remove the hair that was stuck there and Jack looked at him and smiled._

_ERAGON:_

He slowly walked up the stone steps in the tower adjacent to his. Zephyr was sitting on his shoulder. The Council of Riders met at the tallest tower beside his own. The top was a large circle, with ramparts surrounding it. As he walked into the clearing his eyes met a fantastic site. A white, purple, and black dragon sat on the edge of the tower, with their riders siting in front of them.

A male elf sitting in front of the purple dragon stood up swiftly. "Master." He said with a bow.

The other two riders stood up quickly and bowed. Besides Arlandria, there was one other elf, Thesian, and one dwarf, Fiki. He waved their bows off as he made his way to his seat at the head of The Council.


	12. Chapter 11: The Council

Chapter 11: The Council

Eragon strode across the circular roof. Zephyr was perched on his shoulder and he avoided eye contact with Arlandria as she gazed at him with unblinking blue eyes. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw her eyes narrow and her mouth tilt downwards into a frown. She glanced at Skeletia, and Eragon was sure they were having a mental conversation. She returned her eyes to him and he strode towards his chair.

_She knows, _Eragon herd a deep voice reverberate through his skull, _You cannot avoid this forever Master Rider, you must choose. _Zephyr remarked while turning his head to peer at Eragon through deep green eyes.

_I know, _Eragon replied, slightly annoyed. _The decision is not that simple._

_Indeed it is not. You must make one though, for if you do not you will make at least one enemy and either of them would not be wise to have pitted against you. _Zephyr turned his head away and looked towards the horizon.

Eragon knew he was right but he could not make up his mind at the moment. Arya had captured his heart when he was but a boy. She had rejected his love, but Arlandria had been there for him and had never denied him. She had listened to his fears, comforted him in his sorrow and befriended him when he needed a friend. She had proven herself to be more loyal to Eragon than any other, besides Saphira and Zephyr.

As he looked upon The Council, he let out a smile. After the war new riders began to show up and besides Arya and Murtagh, there were 3 full riders. Murtagh had not been seen since the end of the war and Eragon had missed him greatly. He had traveled north and was never seen in Alagaesia since.

The male elf that had addressed him as he walked upon the tower sat on his dragons paw. He rarely spoke, preferring to keep to himself and restrict his conversations to him and his dragon. He sat upon the upturned paw of a giant purple dragon. She had grown exponentially, faster than even Saphira. She was a deep purple and each of her scales looked as though it was carved out of amethyst. Her name was Acinidane and she shined with a certain brilliance that the greatest of dragons could not match.

In her paw sat a male elf, he had arrived on Oromis 90 years ago and was the first rider to come to the island. He had dark brown hair, cut shortly. It hung to his chin, framing his face in thick chocolate folds. He had eyes to match, swirling pools of brown. He was 300 years old and his name was Thesian. He had grown up in the town of Kirtan and spent his days patrolling the plains on the southern border of Du Weldenvarden. He had neglected to have a chair provided for him, as he preferred to sit in Acinidanes paw, cross-legged. Thesian and Acinidane were exceptionally quite, conversing with each other and rarely talking to anyone else. Thesian was situated to Eragons left, Arlandria was sitting to his right.

Directly across from Eragon sat a stout dwarf. He had long red hair and a thick beard that was braid at the end. Behind him sat a white dragon, licking its right paw and paying no mind to the activity around it. All of the riders had apprentices but Fiki was the only dwarf amongst their ranks. He had an abrasive personality and was rather loud. He was from the city of Dalgon, deep in the midst of the Beor mountains. Dalgon was a town of caves. Most of the year the perimeter of the town was covered in snow, as the town was protected in the depths of the mountain.

Behind Eragon, Jack was sitting on the edge of the tower. He was looking at his feet as they swung back and forth. He was the only apprentice allowed to attend The Council and he was only allowed to do so because he was no normal apprentice, he was Eragons apprentice.

Eragon sat upon his chair admiring The Council. He had done well to train the 3 riders, but he had made sure to emphasize that they were the first of their order and he held them in a high regard.

"How are your apprentices doing? I trust the training is progressing well?" Eragon asked, directing his question to no one in particular.

As he posed the question, a mass of raven black hair appeared on the far side of the wall.

"May I join in the conversation?", Arya asked giving him a piercing gaze.

"Of course, you are always welcome Arya", Eragon said with a warm smile. Arlandria shifter her gaze from Eragon to Arya and he saw her eyes narrow more and her frown deepen.


	13. Chapter 12: Territory

**A/N: hey guys so sorry for the lack of content yesterday. I started watching the gag reels from The Office and couldn't stop. I was dying. Anyways, let's continue**

Chapter 12: Territory

Arlandria watched as Arya walked into The Council. She watched her with distaste and loathing, Eragon had been on of the few people Arlandria had cared about. The situation of her youth had forced Arlandria to do things she would not normally do but had to. These activities made it hard for her to connect to people. Eragon had accepted her with open arms and made her feel alive again. He had rekindled her heart, which she had previously thought to be long gone.

Her parents had fought in the war against Galbatorix and they were both slain in the battle for Uru'Baen. She was then forced to care for her siblings, resorting to illegal activities in order to provide food and shelter for her brothers.

"Master Eragon", she spoke up, "why is Arya allowed to listen in on The Council? She has not been accepted as a full rider yet."

Thesian and Fiki looked at each other breifly with a smirk before directing their gaze to Eragon.

"She is allowed to attend because she was a Rider before any of you" he motioned towards the members of The Council. "Besides Murtagh and myself she is the oldest rider. She is also allowed because I say she is." He concluded with a finality in his voice.

Arya was gazing at Arlandria intensely, but Arlandria had her eyes fixed upon Eragon giving him and intense stare. Arya made her way over to the ramparts and continued to gaze at Arlandria. She sat upon the edge of the tower as there was no chair prepared for her. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin upon them.

Arlandria was studying Eragon's face. His mixture of human and elf made him quite appealing to Arlandria. He was more muscular than any elf, but more graceful than any human. He eyes and hair were the deepest brown and Arlandria often caught herself staring into them. It was a weird feeling for her, since she had never had these feelings before. She loved him though and she knew that deep within her heart, whether she wanted to admit it or not.

Over the years, they had spent many times together, laughing and enjoying each others company. Slowly but surely, Arlandria began to feel connected to him. She began to feel as if he was what she had been hoping for her whole life. The male elves of Du Weldenvarden would not consort with her due to her past, although she was among the most gorgeous of all elves in the forest she had a criminal record and was notorious among the trees for her ruthlessness.

"Well this is rather awkward!" Fiki remarked loudly. He often cracked jokes and said offensive things but normally made things more awkward after he opened his mouth. The white dragon behind him snorted out a jet of smoke and gave a chuckle. Fiki and Le'mak were the biggest jokesters of the group and Eragon suspected the awkwardness they created fueled the amusement for them. Thesian slowly shook his head, but Eragon could see a small grin clasp his mouth. Fiki and Thesian were complete opposites but Eragon had a feeling that they enjoyed having someone to butt heads with. They spent much time together and seemed to like each other more than they liked anyone else.

Eragon cleared his throat loudly, signaling the end of that topic. Arya looked toward the ground and a small blush crept upon her cheeks. Arlandria however did not seem to notice the awkwardness and continued to gaze at Eragon with a caring gaze, two sapphires gazing at him out of locks of honey. He shifted in his seat, rearranging his legs.

"Fiki thank you for your contribution but it is not necessary." Eragon said. His voice sounded rather cold. He hadn't meant to be so condescending but he found that it came off that way.

"I apologize Ebirthil", Fiki replied bowing his head. "Why have you brought us here Master?"

"I simply wanted to speak with the other members of The Council and hear how your apprentices are doing and offer my help. Is that a problem for you Fiki?" he questioned.

"No, not at all Master. My apprentices are doing well. They are currently practicing magic, and I am not the best at that so I asked Blodgarm to assist me with there teaching."

"My apprentices are doing well", Thesian replied. "Unlike the dwarf", Thesian looked at Fiki with a smile, "I am perfectly capable of teaching my students their lessons alone."

Arlandria then spoke, "I will discuss my pupils with you at a later time". She never took her eyes off of Eragon and he felt his cheeks grow hot.

"When will I get an apprentice?", a melodic voice chimed from the ramparts.

"You are not a full Rider. You will not receive one." Arlandria retorted to Arya rather rudely.

"We will discuss it, but for now The Council is dismissed." Eragon interjected.

"May I see you in your chambers tonight Master? There is much I wish to discuss with you." Arlandria directed her question towards him.

"Of course.", Was his reply. As he stood and walked across the roof towards the staircase, he could feel Arya and Arlandrias eyes upon his back.

_That was not wise, my friend, _Zephyr remarked in his mind, _You are digging a grave that will be hard to dig out of..._

_Shut up, _Eragon thought as he stormed down the stairs. Why were women so difficult?


	14. AUTHORS NOTE 3: BITCH

**A/N: so everyone is bitching about Arya v Arlandria and saying there will be a huge cat fight. Let me tell you now that you do not want that to happen because Arlandria would FUCK HER UP. Would not even be close to fair. Arya is badass, but Arlandria is way bad-asser. If your an Arya fan you do not want that to happen. She would die.**

**Anywho, Fiki, Thesian and Jack will make an appearance in the next chapter or two, we will also see an eragonxarlandria scene. Possibly lemon maybe not, I cant tell you, just read and see ;)**

**Please give me reviews I need help.**


	15. AN 4

A/N: Elemental Dragon Slayer: thank you for addressing this point. In my last A/N I said that Arlandria would murk Arya. This is not based on magical prowess, it is based on the fact that Arlandria was forced to become a cold blooded killer and master thief. Arya is not as hardcore as her and she would get straight blasted. Arya does not have the cold blooded nature that Arlandria does, she will only kill people that deserve it but Arlandria will kill anyone that advances her agenda.

Another chapter will be posted tonight.

How to pronounce the names:

Fee-ki and Ley-mack

Ar-land-ria and Skel-ay-shia

They-cyan and Acin-y-dane

Jack (pretty self-explanatory) and Gee-oh-vo

Eragon, Saphira, Arya and Firnen everyone already knows.


	16. Chapter 13: Heat of the Night

** A/N: Well, well, well if it isnt another chapter. It is 4 in the morning where I am and I said I would have another chapter up last night but its this morning. My computer decided to be a little asshole and freeze up on me last night and so I got mad and just turned it off and waited for it to be nice again.**

**Luckily for you life handed me lemons, so IM WRITING A LEMON. All you kids at home, if you think girls have cooties or some weird shit like that just skip over. Or delete your history. Wouldn't want mom and pops to find you reading pornographic fanfic would we? I guess there could be worse. Like gangbang videos or some super trippy stuff like that. First time writing a lemon so, ya know. Yeah. I will post a warning before the lemon so you can skip if you so desire.**

**I also did something weird, I just skipped chapter 9? I went straight from 8 to 10 but I think it was just a labeling miscue. Trying to figured out how to switch the numbers on the published chapters, but im on a laptop and dont have a mouse so it is a pain. Might just leave 9 out, it doesnt really matter. None of the story was left out, just a dumb number. Boo you number 9, boo you.**

**To my reviewers, muah! I love ya. Keep at it, you guys are the cat's pajamas.**

**Ok, I am rambling. Maybe the chapter will be long. It is late. On with the story.**

Chapter 12: Heat of the Night

Eragon stood upon his balcony, gazing out across the blue-green folds of water. He could hear the crashing of the thick waves upon the rocks far below him. He inhaled a deep breath, the moist air and smell of salt water easing his tension. After the council he had quickly made his way to his room to think. Zephyr was sitting upon the left hand rail. 3 ravens were sitting in front of him looking at him curiously as they chirped to one another. Eragon knew they were conversing but did not attempt to listen in, Zephyr would tell him anything that needed telling at a later time.

It was warm in Esthenia, although the sun was nearing the horizon, the red clay of the walls retained heat until the sun was fully down and then cooled off. Eragon enjoyed the warmth. It made him feel safe and relaxed. After he had arrived in his chambers, he had removed his armor, placing it in the chest at the foot of his bed. He then took a bath, washing the sweat away from his body. The D'or Isidar was placed upon a velvet pillow on top of his dresser.

He gazed down toward the ocean, and his eye caught the largest of the caves situated at the top. After Firnen had arrived, Saphira and he had resigned to her cave, and he did not bother them. It had been over a century since they had seen each other, and that was a reunion he would not disturb. After all they had mated and resurrected the race of dragons, and through that, the Riders as well.

He was dressed in a fine green tunic, with silver embroidery upon the cuffs, neckline and waistline. He had received the tunic in Ellesmera. He wore tight, black breeches and no shoes. The warmth of the clay heated his feet and melted away the pain of a long day. He had taken of his belt and Brisingr, placing the belt in the chest with his armor but leaving Brisingr on his bedside table. Although the war was long over, he somehow did not feel safe without his sword nearby if he had need of it.

He heard a soft knock upon his door.

"Come in", he said turning and walking into his room under the golden dragons head and through the black marble columns.

He felt his breath catch at the site before him. Arlandria walked in, as gracefully as ever, but she looked stunning. She had the sides of her golden hair tucked behind her pointed eyes and tied in the back. The back of her hair however flowed down the back of her neck, ending in her distinctive curl. She also had changed out of her armor and she was donning a tight fitting white dress. It had no straps and fit her body tightly until it reached her waist, where it fell to her knees loosely. The stark white of her dress complemented her tanned skin, and Eragon could not help but admire her features as she strode into his room.

She walked slowly into his room and made her way over to his dresser and ran a finger along the D'or Isidar, "This is a magnificent crown. Why do you not wear it? You deserve to." she questioned him while keeping her eyes averted from his.

"It is rather heavy, and after a full day it starts to hurt my head", he said running a hand through his hair. He felt his heart beat faster as trailed his eyes from her lower figure up to her face to find her staring at him intensely. He thought he saw a flicker of amusement shine in her blue eyes and a smile smile tweak at her lips.

"You like my dress?" she said, grabbing the edges by her knees and twirling in a half circle.

"Yes I do. It is quite beautiful." he replied, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. He internally chuckled as he thought about her reputation, and then about the way she looked now. She looked fit for a king, but had the reputation of a ruthless thief.

"Thank you, Ebirthil", she answered him with a soft smile. "You are glad Arya is here, are you not? You seemed rather eager to accept her in The Council." she averted her gaze towards the balcony, refusing to look at him.

He awkwardly shifted his feet before replying, "Please do not call me Ebirthil. I am Eragon to you. Yes, I am happy Arya is here. She sent me Saphiras egg and was with me through much of the war. She is one of my greatest companions and we went through much together."

He was looking down at his feet and did not notice Arlandria walk up to him. "Eragon, were you truthful with me? Do you care for me, or will Arya come here and suddenly whisk you away, never to think about me again?" She brought an almond skinned hand up to his chin and tilted it up so he was force to peer into her eyes.

"Arlandria..." He answered quietly, "I was truthful with you. Arya had her chance to be with me and she denied me multiple times. You have always stood by me and cared about me, and for that you shall always have a special place in my heart. I will not lie to you, when Arya arrived I was quite confused. Many old feelings began to rush into my head and I lost sight of what I really wanted. Arlandria, you have my heart now, if you wish to have it..." He said gazing into her deep blue eyes.

She gave him a warm smile as she slowly wrapped her arms around his waist. She rested her head upon his shoulder, facing the crook of his neck, "There is nothing I would want more...", she answered in a whisper. He could feel her hot breath upon his neck. He brought his arms up and wrapped one around her shoulders and brought his other hand up to the back of her head, running his fingers through the fine, golden hair.

He rested his chin upon the top of her head and breathed in her scent. She smelled of fruit and berries, an intoxicating scent.

He felt one of her hands leave his waist and a warm palm was laid across his cheek. Her thumb gently stroked his face and pulled his mouth down towards her own. She laid a gentle kiss upon his lips and smoothly bit his lower lip. He felt his heart beat quicken and quickly reciprocated her kiss. Deepening the passion and opening her mouth with his tongue.

LEMON WARNING:

She slowly began to push him backwards as they explored each others mouths. He felt the back of his knees hit his bed as he fell backward, Arlandria quickly straddled his waist trailing her mouth down to his neck. He let out a sigh of pleasure as her warm hands moved down and under the edge of his tunic. She softly caressed his abs and inched closer toward the top of his breeches. He felt his member stifen and he slowly dragged his hands up her thighs and underneath her dress. When he got to her butt, he gripped its cheeks firmly, savoring the feel of the tight mounds of almond skin in his hands. He felt her give out a sigh against his neck in between her kissing her neck.

"Eragon..." she said deeply, "Do not stop now... I cannot bear to turn back from this..." She said as she moved her hands up to his chest, pushing his tunic up as she went. He threw his hands up and allowed her to remove his tunic. He threw it onto the floor, bringing Arlandrias face up to meet his lips in a passionate dance. He returned his hands to her backside as she then moved her hands down to his breeches.

His member was now fully erect, but Arlandria was not done building the suspense for him. She slowly untied his breeches, taking her time with the knot and slowly undoing the ties of his pants. He moved from her backside to her chest, pulling down the dress and revealing her breasts. Her nipples were hard, pointing out, and her almond skin extended across the tight mounds. He trailed his mouth down to her nipples and captured them in his mouth. He slowly sucked on them and messaged them with his tongue and heard Arlandria let out multiple whimpers as she was lost in the throws of pleasure.

"Eragon," she whimpered, gasping and wriggling above him.

She then reached her hands into his breeches and grabbed his member. "Oh my..." she said as she gripped his hard shaft and began stroking it, causing Eragon to throw his head back and moan.

She pushed his pants down and he obliged, throwing them off just as he had his tunic. He then puled her dress off over her head until they were both naked. He noticed that Arlandria wore no undergarments and he was thankful. It was less clothing that needed to be removed.

She continued to stroke his hard member and slowly lowered herself onto him. He felt the top of his member slowly enter her silken folds and he heard her moan and whimper. She was wet and Eragon slowly pushed into her, and he felt her muscles tighten around him as he pushed deeper and deeper.

Arlandria was now breathing deeply and whimpering often. She sat up straight and began to move her hips back and forth and gripped her hair with her hands. Eragon firmly grasped her hips and helped her sway, back and forth.

"Eragon, give it to me... please..." she pleaded with him in a voice full of need, increasing his desire more. She fell back down onto his chest and began to suck on his neck. He began to pump into her, she moaned and shivered as she loved the feeling of him inside her.

"Harder, Eragon, oh please. Harder!" she began to cry out. He increased his tempo and she whimpered more. His thighs were now wet with her juices and he increased his paced clutching her close to his body, loving her to the best of his abilities.

He began to feel his climax approaching as Arlandria cried out in the night. He was making love to her and she was loving it. Before he spilled his load into her, he quickly pulled out and grabbed her behind the knees. He quickly flipped her over, and mounted her. He lowered his member into her wet folds and she wrapped her legs around him. He began to pump while Arlandria shuddered beneath him. He slowly came back to his climax and began to thrust with more vigor as he felt his load come closer to eruption.

Arlandria was gripping his back with her nails and crying into the night. He felt her muscles tighten around his member even more as he felt her release. Soon after, he fired his load deep within her and she sighed and whimpered as his warm load flooded her body.

They were drenched in sweat, and Eragon slowly rolled off her body.

"No. Stay close to me.." Arlandria breathed grabbing his torso. He rolled back on top of her. She brought a hand to his head and slowly moved her hands through his chocolate locks. "That was amazing..." she said with a whisper.

They laid like that until they fell asleep, the sheets of his bed sticking to their body. The moonlight shone through the archway to the balcony and Eragon and Arlandria drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	17. AN 5 YO

A/N: another authors note. Sucks to suck Arya, should have taken your chance when you had it. Im sure many readers hate me for that but she kinda deserved some rejection of her own. Things will get super juicy later, stick with it ;) nothing is for sure in this story.

Next chapter: fiki and thesian are looked at, and Synn resurfaces. Fun.


	18. Chapter 14: Festival

Note: Eragon's song in this is The Original by Incubus. Not my song but I love Incubus so they are being used. He sings at the same tempo as Brandon Boyd, so go listen to that song if you wish to know how the lyrics flow. Yuuuuuuh. Sorry for taking so long, I went to get some new ink last night while my comp was being a shithead. New chapter boi! :D, Also if you are mad about Eragons choice, don't be a douche. Arya had her chance and passed, thats life. Sucks to suck and shit ain't fair. If you hadn't been such a douche, you would be with Eragon. I was pissed at her all through the Inheritance cycle, such a stubborn ass. Women! Am I right? Im sure that comment will lose me a lot of readers...

Chapter 13: Trouble & Celebration

The sunlight flooded into his room and Eragon slowly stirred to the sound of the waves and musky scent of the ocean air. As he breathed in, he smelled a tropical scent. It was fruity and he let out a smile. He hugged the warm body laying next to him and opened his eyes. Below his chin was a tangled mass of golden hair. He raised his hand, his arm was resting underneath the elfs head, and he ran his fingers through her hair, kissing her forehead and twisting his body, capturing her in a soft embrace.

He felt her stir beneath him, she wiggled and shivered. She extended her arms around his torso pulling him closer, "My love... last night was...", she trailed off, not sure of what word could possibly explain how magical the night was.

"Amazing?" Eragon replied with a smile.

"Much more than that..." Arlandria answered and she nuzzled her head into his neck, inching closer to him and caressing his body with her warm hands.

"I love you Eragon", she said softly, "Elves do not take mates often and now we have mated. You are the love of my life and the key to my heart. You have unlocked my love, a feeling I had thought was long gone..." she trailed off, kissing his neck.

He hugged her tightly, "I love you too Arlandria. You are the best thing that has cver happened to me, and I will never let you go."

She gave a sigh and he could feel her tight body relax underneath his grip.

Eragon heard a rustling beside his bed and averted his gaze from the beautiful elf rest within his grasp. Zephyr was sitting on his perch, gazing at Eragon and Arlandria with large green eyes.

_I take it a decision has been made?, _Zephyr asked with a hint of amusement_, Something is wrong in Alagaesia. Evil is afoot. I will return to you with news, 3 days from now. _Zephyr said, not waiting for his reply as he turned and flew through the archway to the balcony and off into the sky.

Eragon gave a frown, if Zephyr knew something was wrong, something was very wrong.

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and his action elicited a groan from Arlandria.

"My love, I have things to attend to," he said kissing her forehead, "I will see you tonight". He stood up and Arlandria turned over, clutching at the pillows and making herself comfortable, she nodded her head in acknowledgement as he roe out of bed. Eragon went to his bathroom and took a bath. He cleaned himself of the sweat and grime of last night.

He emerged and threw on a tunic. He walked to the chest at the foot of the bed and opened it. He quickly donned his armor and his belt while slipping into his breeches. He walked to the bedside table and grabbed Brisingr, strapping it onto his waist. He walked to his dresser and Grabbed D'or Isidar, placing it upon his head.

"I will see you tonight my lord.." He heard a soft voice chime. He turned to his left and saw two deep, blue eyes gazing at him.

"I am not your lord, I am your mate.", He replied with a soft smile and he bent down and laid a kiss upon her pink lips. He then strode towards the doors of his chambers.

It was the anniversary of the victory over Galbatorix and every year Eragon had held a festival in Esthenia to honor the he had arrived, more and more elves had arrived to assist him in the construction of the city and to be around the new dragons. As he walked down the spiral staircase leading away from his chambers, he stopped at the bottom. He opened a trap door set into the floor and made his way down a dark staircase.

As he neared the bottom, he emerged into a dark cavern. A giant blue dragon was lain across the ground, and a smaller emerald dragon laid next to her.

_Hello Little one, _Eragon heard Saphira remark in his mind. Firnen narrowed his eyes and quickly flew out of the mouth of the cave.

_What was that about? _Eragon questioned as he watched the great, green dragon fly out of the cave.

_Most likely because of your activities last night, _Saphira said, pulling her lips back, revealing rows of razor sharp white teeth. _You did choose another woman and not his rider, so I feel as if he might hold some hard feelings toward you._

_Great, another enemy. Just what I need... _he Thought and he heard Saphira chuckle.

_He is not your enemy. If he was, I would have taken care of him by now. You forget you have the greatest being in the whole world as your partner-of-heart-and-mind. _Saphira remarked looking towards the mouth of her cave.

He walked over to his dragon and laid a hand upon her thick neck, _I have not forgotten my friend. _He said as he stroked her neck. _The Festival is tonight and you are expected to attend._

_Do you think a dragon as great as me does what is expected? _She said with a snort, _I will attend, because it is important to you. However, I will not help you regarding your love problems. That is your battle._

_I will see you tonight, _Eragon said as he gave a smile and headed back up the staircase.

Night fell upon Esthenia quickly and the city began to bustle with activity, preparing for the festival. Elves prepared the feast and laid it out along long tables in the cities courtyard. They prepared few meat, but many fruit and vegetable laiden dishes. The meat dishes were prepared for Fiki and Jack, they were the only ones who ate meat on the island.

He strode into the courtyard, Jack was seated to his right and there was an empty seat to his left, reserve for Arlandria. Arya sat next to Jack and kept her gaze averted from his eyes and did not speak to him throughout the feast. He suspected Firnen had told her of his decision and she did not wish to converse with him.

The festival included performances by anyone who wished to give one. Fiki and Thesian gave a performance. Thesian played a flute and Fiki played a banjo, they created a soft melody and it soothed everyone in attendance. Arlandria arrived, she was dressed in a dark blue dress, and gave Eragon a kiss on the cheek as she sat next to him. He saw Arya turn her head away quickly, and Arlandria grasped his hand. She intertwined her fingers with his and rested her head upon his shoulder. He laid his chin upon her head and breathed in her tropical scent.

As Fiki and Thesian ended their song, Eragon slowly stood up. He made his way to the stage and cleared his throat.

"_I will now sing a song, it is my creation and it was made for a special person..." he slowly stepped back and gathered himself._

He began to sing...

_I only go where I'm wanted_

_You go only where you want_

_I aim to be more like you_

_There is a ghost in my house_

_Rattling handles on every door_

_Show us an open window or two_

_Would you?_

_Doors are starting to close_

_And you drew a rose my, my_

_Your mind it is original, oh_

_You're a skeleton key, opening me, _

_My, my; your mind it is original, _

_Girl you're the original_

_Always were_

_And always will be_

_The flowers of adaptation_

_Unfold and lovingly alarm_

_You effortlessly ring that bell_

_Your stripes are yours and yours only_

_The bow ideal of rare birds_

_And now I am under your spell_

_Oh, under your spell_

_Doors are starting to close_

_And you drew a rose my, my_

_Your mind it is original, oh_

_You're a skeleton key, opening me, _

_My, my; your mind it is original, _

_Girl you're the original_

_Always were_

_And always will be_

As he ended he saw a beautiful smile upon Arlandrias lips and a sour look upon Arya's . She stood up and strode away. She jumped upon Firnenes back and they flew off into the night sky.


	19. Chapter 15: The Shadow creeps further

**A/N: So hey guys, sorry for the long wait time in between the new chapter. I got sick a couple days ago with a stomach virus and was in no mood to write anything. One of my reviewers asked about an Arya POV and yeah there will be one, maybe not in the next chapter but there will definitely be multiple throughout the story. I am a little discouraged right now, I feel like things are progressing slowly. Slower than I would like. I am working on it though, promise!**

**Thanks reviewers, keep at it, you guys rock.**

**And onward! New Chapter today.**

Chapter 14: The shadow creeps further

_Ja'delphion had became the mayor of Osilon at the end of his eight century. When he was young he had fought in the battle for Gil'ead and had survived. He was a young elf at the time and was ordered to return to Du Weldenvarden, by the Queen, at the end of the battle. He had risen quickly within the ranks of government, he had been appointed governor of the city at age 90, making him the youngest governor in the elven realm. He stood rather short, shorter than most elves and his height fit more among humans. He had silver hair that hung to his waist, and a slight build. His bright purple eyes shone in the night. He wore a green tunic, with brown breeches. He preferred not to dress lavishly. He liked his comfort and did not wish to alienate his people with grandeur clothing. _

_He was walking along a path that lead through Osilon. Great pines and oak trees lined the path as he walked away from the meeting he had just had. To the west of Osilon, there was a mountain range and there had been a dispute over the allocation of the resources that were mined from those , gold, and brightsteel had been found and the elven cities were bickering over the rights to those precious resources._

_He had quickly resolved the dispute, splitting the resources evenly amongst all the elven cities. He had grown in the ranks of government for this reason, he compromised._

_He was walking down a thin path, dodging left and right to avoid the thick roots that extended out from the tree trunks. He heard a swoosh and felt a sharp pain in his chest and his legs buckled. He quickly fell to his knees._

_As Ja'delphion lowered his eyes he saw a long, wooden shaft sticking out of his chest. It had white feathers adorned on the end and was stuck deeply into his chest cavity. He brought his hand up to the wound and looked as blood coated the length of his fingers and slowly dribbled down his hand to his wrist. It was a fatal wound. He breath started to slowly shudder as his lungs filled with blood._

_He raised his eyes and saw a figure cloaked in black, crouching upon a branch. He had a long, curved bow in his hand and dark black eyes that peered out above the mask that covered his lower assassin quicky ran off, jumping along the branches of the trees as Ja'delhpion slowly bled out. As Ja'delphion watched the assassin run off along the trees and into the darkness of the forest canopy, he could tell something was very wrong. He had never seen someone move so fluidly and quickly. Something terrible was a foot, he thought. His mind slowly started to fade away, and his last thoughts were filled with terror for the fate of Alagaesia. _

After Arya and Firnen had flown away from the celebration, he had flown with her to a clearing in the forest outside of the city. He could feel her anguish and disappointment, but he did not press the matter. Arya would talk to him when she wished to.

After he had landed, she quickly jumped off his back and sat upon the ground. It seemed like an eternity had passed and Firnen has been watching her intensely. He noticed lines of fresh tears running down her face.

_How could he do this to me Firnen? I have never cried over a man in my whole life, and here I am now like a weak, human woman feeling sorry for myself over a man. _Arya said, with a sniff.

_You are no weak human, My rider_. Firnen replied, laying his head down next to her lap. She slowly tilted to the side and rested upon his snout. _You will make it through this Arya, just like you have every other trial in your life. If you truly love him, it will find it's way. We will live for a very long time and what the future hold in store for us is unwritten._

_I love you Firnen, _she whispered softly.

_I love you as well, My Rider. _

They stayed like that all night and both drifted off to sleep after quite some time, listening to the crickets and other unseen creatures chirp and howl in the twilight.

After Arya and Firnen had fled from the party, Eragon had run off with an embarrassed look upon his face and Arlandria had quickly run after him. Fiki, Thesian, and Jack now sat there looking at each other.

"Eragon has some real guts throwing himself into the frying pan like that, if you ask me. Us dwarves know many things and one of them is to never get involved in a love triangle." Fiki said matter of factly. "He is just asking for it."

Thesian raised his eyebrow, "I believe our Master is more wise than that. I have a hard time believing this situation was forseen by him and that he put himself in this predicament. No, I think he is just confused and is not sure of how to handle himself."

"I'd love to be confused in between Arya and Arlandria..." Jack mumbled.

Fiki and Thesian gave a chuckle, "I wouldn't be so sure. They are both the fiercest of warriors and having either one against you could be a dangerous game." Fiki answered raising a finger, "And with that awkward little scenario, I believe I will be leaving as well." He hopped up onto his giant white dragon, Le'Mak and they flew off, blowing dust up on the rest of the group.


	20. Chapter 16: Odd Behaviour

A/N: So, super thank you to one of my reviewers, N-six, for inadvertantly giving me an idea for a great plot twist and a direction for the story. SO excited.

Hopefully my chapters will start to get longer and action will pick up quickly here soon. Oh man, yall are going to enjoy what is in store for you now.

Chapter 15: Odd Behavior

The assassin quickly made his way up a steep rock face along the eastern side of the Spine. He gracefully scaled the wall as he knew the correct path of hand and footholds leading up the otherwise smooth face. He hoisted himself over the edge and landing crouched on one fooot, his other still hanging over the edge behind him. He slowly stood, bringing his other leg up to stand upon the edge. He quickly strode off and up a narrow path. The gravel was unconsolidated and rather slippery underneath his boots, but the assassin was quite sure on his feet and move up the path fast and without heitation. His master was not one to tolerate any hesitation on the part of his servants. As he came to the top of the narrow path a large boulder loomed to his right. As he walked around it, he saw a small entrance to a cave. He made his way over and ducked through the doorway. He took a right down a hallway and then a left and made his way down a rough staircase, taking two at a time, and leading into the mountain. After four flights of stairs, they leveled off into a platform with a doorway at the end. As he looked through the doorway, he could see a figure at the end of a rectangular room, seated in a chair with a torch directly behind him, making the figure appear to be a silhouette. The torchlight that shone behind him reflected eerily off of the white cloack the figure wore. He had one leg propped up and his ankle was resting on his knee.

The assassin strode through the doorway and immediately knelt down and bowed his head, "My Lord, the deed is done. The Governor of Osilon lays dead and I have recovered the artifacts you asked for from his living quarters". He pulled out three large, leatherbound books from his bag and laid them in front of him, still on a knee and still bowing.

A long silence ensued before a sinister voice, smooth as silk answered him, "My, my Davis, you have served me well. I knew it was a good idea converting you and your brother that night on the border. You have become quite the servant. Please, stand and remove your hood and mask. I am sure they are becoming rather irksome."

"As you wish My Lord." Davis replied slowly standing. He pulled back his hood to reveal his blonde hair, and untied the mask behind his head and removed it from his face revealing his human features. Although her was still human, his appearance had become gaunt. His skin was pale and ashen, his cheeks were sunken in as though he was starving, and his eyes sockets looked sunken in and dark. Although he looked as though he was starving, he had never been stronger before in his life.

"Now please, bring those books to me and we shall discuss our plans." Synn said coolly, holding out a hand.

Davis quickly bent down and grabbed the books and strode toward the seated figure. He placed the books in Synn's hand and stood there silently, his hands clasped behind his back, waiting for his Master to speak before he dared to.

Synn slowly examined each book, flipping them over in his hands and placing each on the ground next to him one at a time. When he was finished he looked back up at davis and smiled. Davis now stood close enough to make out the gleam of the pearly white fangs that protruded from his mouth.

"Davis, do you know why I wished for you to not only steal from Ja'delphion but to kill him as well?" he asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"No My Lord, though I would never question your wisdom." Davis answered.

"That is wise. Well I will tell you. I wanted you to kill him because first off it is fun, and secondly because I wanted our actions to be noticed."

"Excuse me, My Lord? I do not understand." Davis asked, puzzled.

"There is only one thing standing in between me and my rule of this land. The blue rider, Eragon. If I want this whole land and it's inhabitants all for my pleasure, which I very much do, then the rider must be taken care of. That, my loyal servant, is why we will begin to move south toward his fortress with all do haste. The sooner he is disposed of, the sooner my reign shall commence." Synn said, as he gazed at his sharpened, clawlike fingernails.

"What of the other Riders My Lord? We, your agents, have grown strong indeed and may be able to fight with just a Rider, but against a dragon as well?" Davis inquired.

"I have a plan. My contact and I have devised a plan. I will not tell you the details yet, for their identity must remain a secret. If they happened to be exposed, our whole plan would crumble. Do not worry, my servant, if our plan succeeds then Eragon will fall like a dead leaf in the midst of winter, and I will crush him." Synn finished with a deadly tone to his voice. "Now go and rest. We move tomorrow night." He said with finality and a flick of his pale hand.

"As you wish My Lord", Davis bowed and quickly moved off to the left and into a sleeping chamber. The rest of Synns converted were asleep, resting on rock outcroppings and small caves inlaid into the walls. Every since the innkeepers in Yazuac had been converted, Synn had converted a few more in Daret on the way to the cave. Including the two innkeepers, Davis and Thornton, The Agents of the Dark were now eight in number. Davis made his way over to a rock outcropping to his right and quickly laid down and began to rest.

Sunlight flooded brightly into Eragon's bedchamber as he slowly stirred. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Where are you going my love?" A soft voice chimed from behind him. He turned around and saw Arlandria gazing at him with her deep blue eyes.

"Zephyr will be returning shortly, if he hasn't already and I need to speak with him. I won't be long." He placed a kiss upon her forehead and made his way towards the balcony. He walked out into the sun and stretched his arms wide and deeply inhaled the moist ocean air.

_You are late Master Rider. _A deep voice chimed deep within his head, _Whenever you are done stretching like a common housecat, I have the most urgent of news to discuss with you._

He looked to his left and saw the great, golden eagle sitting upon the banister, gazing at him seriously with his big green eyes. The sunlight made him appear as though he was a drop of molten gold, shimmering and shining.

_So nice to see you to Zephyr. What news from Alagaesia? _Eragon answered stifling a yawn.

_Grave news indeed, Master Rider. There is trouble afoot. Strange occurances have been happening. Two men from The Border Guard have disappeared from the north, one of their comrades was found dead, his throat had been ripped out. The horses were left unharmed and alone. In Yazuac, an innkeeper and his wife have gone missing. Their small daughter was found on the outskirts of the city, her throat had been crushed and they were hand marks on her skin._

_Zephyr, what is this madness you speak of? _Eragon asked as trendils of fear began to creep their way into his mind.

_There is more, _Zephyr replied solemnly, _A young Governor of the Town of Osilon has been assissinated in Du Weldenvarden._

_What? That should not be possible. The wards protecting the forest should have repelled anyone that did not have permission to enter the city. _Eragon said. All of Du Weldenvarden had magical protection, but the cities had even more extensive protective measures. The fact that an assassin was able to enter the city and kill the governor was a cause for great concern.

_It is quite torublesome indeed sir. No one seems to know what, or who, is causing these strange events. _Zephyr answered still gazing at him.

_We must summon The Council immediately. _Eragon said and he turned on his heels and ran into his room. He hastily began to throw on his clothes and woke Arlandria.

"Arlandria, there is urgent news from Alagaesia. Get Skeletia and meet me at The Council." He grabbed Brisingr off of his bedside table and quickly ran out of his room and down the spiral staircase that led to the trap door. He descended down the spiral staricase taking mulitple steps at a time, and as he reached the bottom, he jumped the last six steps in a single bound. He landed next to the trap door and pulled it up quickly. He did not hesitate to take the stairs and jumped down the shaft, about fifteen yards to the cold rock floor. He quickly turned right and ran through and oval tunnel and quickly emerged into a giant cavern.

Across from him lay an enormous blue dragon. Eragon stood around six feet tall, and Saphira at her thickest girth was probably nine times as tall. She laid around two hundred feet long.

He walked over and knelt next to her head. He brought his right hand up and began to stroke her snout. _Saphira... _He prodded mentally, _SAPHIRA!_

Her giant eye opened and blinked several times. Her great sapphire eyes focused on him.

_Saphira, there is great evil afoot. We must attend The Council Immediately. _Eragon conveyed with urgency.

She stood up and stretched.

_Well what are you waiting for? Are you getting on or not?_

Eragon leapt up onto her right forearm and climbed his way up to his saddle. Saphira jumped toward the opening of her cave and as she jetted out over the crashing of the blue waves upon the granite stone, she went into a tight turn and spiraled upwards toward The Council. They flew quickly upwards, the evaporating moisture from the ocean accelrated their accent.

_Saphira, something terrible is afoot. Something is not right._

_Little one, we will get through this, we always have. _Saphira answered. Eragon felt her love gush acroos their mental link and he could not help but smile.

_I love you, _He said and he bent down to grab her neck. She purred and arched her neck.

_I love you too Little one._

They made their way up to the tower and as they landed they saw all the members of The Council gathered around in a circle. Saphira landed gracefully upon the ramparts of the tower, and Eragon made his way down her side. He slowly walked toward his chair and he could feel the eyes of all who were present bearing into him. As he walked, Zephyr flew up next to him and landed upon his shoulder. He came upon he chair and slowly sat down.

"Why have you called this meeting master?" Thesian asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have grave news from Alagaesia, and I think that it would be better coming from Zephyr as he is the one who discover these tidings. If he wishes to tell you he will, if not, I will relay the story." Eragon said looking down. Zephyr slowly looked at everyone within the circle. Whenever he looked at Jack, his gaze lingered for longer on him than anyone else. They all flinched as they heard the deep voice boom throughout their minds. After he was done they all sat in a stunned silence.

"We must take action. We need people to go to the mainland and figure out what is going on. Do we have any volunteers?" He asked hopefully.

"Do we have any volunteers? Really? Master Eragon, this dwarf will go with a smile on his face." Fiki said standing up and slamming his ax on the groung.

"I guess that means I will have to go," Thesian said, raising his hand and sighing, "someone has to make sure this dwarf doesn't ruin everything."

"And that is you?" Fiki said with a laugh, "then I guess I will be able to mess this up royally."

Thesian gave him a sly smile and they both shared a laugh.

"Master Eragon, may I please go with them?" A small voice sounded from behind them. Eragon slowly turned around and saw his younf apprentice looking at him hopefully, a large pink dragon head laid beside him. Eragon studied him for a long time.

"If Fiki and Thesian do not mind, then yes you can. Only under one condition; I will not send my apprentice into a battle with an unknown enemy. If this cannot be handled by Fiki and Thesian, you must flee and return here and relay your news to me. If those term are not agreeable you are not going. You also must swear to me in the Ancient Language."

Fiki and Thesian gave each other a glance. "Master Eragon, we would be honored for Jack to join us." Thesian said. Jack gave a huge smile and jumped upon Giovo. He quickly swore to Eragon in the Ancient Language and Thesian spoke again, "We leave for Aroughs in two hours time." With that Fiki, Thesian, and Jack flew off and prepared for their departure.

"The Council is dismissed." Eragon stated. He walked away and went to his chambers. Arlandria came late in the night and join him and they fell off into a deep sleep.

Arya had left her room a couple of hours after nightfall. She had often loved to walk around the town of Esthenia and star gaze. It's remote location on the island of Oromis made it an ideal place for seeing the immense expanse of twinkling stars and the magnificent constellations. Often she could seeing multiple shooting stars, streaking their way across the sky and burning a brilliant trail through the night. She strode down the streets, looking at the shops that had no lights on and the dwelling places of the elves that had come to join Eragon in Esthenia.

She was watching a shooting star, and out of the corner of her eye she noticed a shadowy figure run across the street. She instantly increased her pace and ran towards the side street where the figure ahd gone. As she took a right, she saw someone take a quick right turn down a side alley way. She ran over to it and took a right, pulling out her sword. As she looked down the alley, no one was there. She gazed up toward the roof and could not see anyone. The shadowy figure had evaded her. She sheathed her sword and slowly walked back to her quarters.

Something was not right here, and she would figure out what it was.


	21. Chapter 17: Riders on the move

Chp 16: Riders on the move

An hour after he had left The Council, Jack stood in his room and quickly packed his bag. He grabbed his pillow, a blanket and some rations of food and shoved them in his pack first. He made his way over to his closet and grabbed a couple pairs of plain tunics and breeches, rolled them up and shoved them in on top of his sleeping supplies. After that he grabbed his riding pants and boots, slipping into them quickly, lacing up the top of his breeches. He then slipped into a thick woolen tunic and laced up the front. The thick wool provided warmth while flying through the wind and high altitude on dragonback. He slipped on a black leather vest over it and slung a cloack across his shoulders and fastened his brooch underneath his chin. After that he pulled brown leather gloves onto his hands.

He was not a full rider yet so he had not been given a riders sword or special riders armor yet. He picked up a chainmail hauberk, chainmail gloves, and his iron greaves and bracers. He knew Eragon had made him swear to turn back if danger arose but he wanted to make sure. He set all of his armor next to his pack as he strode across his room to retrieve his saddle. He strapped his hauberk onto a strap next to the saddled bags and placed the rest of his armor is the saddle bag adjacent to it. He grabbed his pack up off the ground and strapped it onto the other side of the saddle and took his time tightening the straps and making sure everything was secure and in place.

After he was satisfied with the way his saddle was set up he strode back to his closet and pulled out a long rectangular chest. He opened it and pulled out his hand-and-a-half sword and his longbow and a full quiver of arrows fletched with crows feathers. Zephyr had insisted that they fletch their arrows with crows feathers as he attested that they were the most intelligent of all birds besides Zephyr's kin. He strapped his sword onto his left side and tightened the belt along his waist. He fashioned his quiver in a diagonal direction across his back and the arrows stuck up over his right shoulder. He then fit his bow around his quiver so it sat comfrotably on his back but was in an easy place to be removed if necessary.

He picked up his saddle and made his way out of his room. As he closed his door behind him and ran into a small elven girl and almost knocked her over.

"I'm so sorry! I did not see you there Mila!" he cried out, fearful that he had hurt her.

Mila was a small elf and was an apprentice of Arlandria. She had light copper hair and soft brown eyes. She was rather timid and shy, much unlike the stoic nature of most elves. She seemed very unsure of herself and nervous as if she was afraid. At the mention of her name she blushed madly and looked down towards her feet.

"It.. it's quite alright Jack", she stammered still avoiding his gaze, "I just wanted to tell you, I think it is very brave you offered to go with Master Fiki and Thesian...". She quickly leaned up and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek before she ran off down the hall. Jack was left standing there stunned and very confused.

_What the hell was that..._ he thought looking down the hall. He shook his head and kept walking down the hall towards the landing blacony where Giovo sat waiting for him. He strode out and began to strap his saddle onto Giovo's back. He could barely keep his excitement contained and he could feel it radiating from his dragon through their link.

_Ready for our first adventure my greatest friend? _He asked as he climbed into the saddle and patted Giovo on the neck.

_Never been readier! _Giovo answered before leaping off of the balcony with a roar and flying towards the outskirts of the city, to the point from which they would depart. Giovo soared across the city and often dipped down, coming dangerously close to the tops of the house and performed barrel rolls and corkscrews. He was bugling loudly and his excitemtn about their upcoming adventure was clearly displayed for all to see.

Their progress over the city of Esthenia was swift, their anticipation of the events to come was fueling them to fly faster than they normally would. They soon soared over the thick redstone walls and into the outskirts of the city. Lush green wilderness sped beneath them in a green blur. Soon they spotted a clearing with two large dragons sitting within it. One was a bright white and one was deep purple. Giovo slowly began a spiraling descent and as they neared the ground the threw his wings out and flapped hard to slow them down as he alighted upon the grass. Jack quickly got out of his saddle and jumped down to the earth. He looked up and saw the two Riders gazing at him.

"Well someone came dressed to storm the fortress, eh?" Fiki said loudly, "I'm glad that if we get attack by an army we will have our portable armoury with us." He was eyeing the sword at Jack's waist and the bow and quiver slung upon his back. Jack blushed and looked down at the ground.

"I... I am sorry Master Fiki. I simply thought that... if something happened... it would be better to have them than not to..." he trailed off, embarrassed at his overzealousness due to his excitement.

"Jack, do not let what this brute of a dwarf has to say get you down." Thesian chimed in gazing at Jack. As always he sat in Acinidanes paw, and as always Acinidane did not speak. "I find it rather wise that you brought ample supplies. It is better to have too many weapons if the situation might arise, than to not have enough. You made a good choice." He gave Jack a warm smile.

"If you two are done with your therapy session, shall we be off?" Fiki exclaimed, shooting Jack a wink.

A small smile touched Thesians lips as Acinidane threw him up in the air. He did a graceful backflip with his arms outstretched and landed in the saddle fastened upon Acinidanes back.

"Shall we?" He asked and Acinidane jumped into the sky. Fiki and Jack both jumped onto their dragons and they took off into the sky, heading Northwest. A group of white, purple and pink jewels ascending into the heavens.

Early the next morning, Arya quickly dashed up the stairs towards Eragon's tower. After her experience the previous night in the streets of Esthenia, the presence of the person sneaking around the streets had distrubed her greatly and overnight she had resolved to bring the issue to Eragon's attention. She reached the spiral staircase that led up to his bedchamber and bounded up the stairs, taking four steps at a time. Shortly thereafter she reached the large, oaken double doors that led into his room. She raised her right fist and knocked on the door three times.

"Come in..." She heard a distinct voice say from behind the door.

She frowned slightly and pushed the door open. The sight that greeted her eyes made her furrow her eyebrows. Arlandria was laid upon Eragons bed. She had her head propped up on a pillow and had a book resting below her head. Her golden hair ran through her fingers and fanned out on the pillow below her elbow. She wore only a tunic and a thin white sheet covered her lower body from view. She raised her blue eyes from the book and stared at Arya. The stayed like that for a moment. Green interlocked with blue, each not daring to avert their gaze from the other.

"Arya, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Arlandria said coolly, not taking her eyes off of Aryas.

"I have an urgent issue to discuss with Eragon. Where is he?"

"In his study." Arlandria nodded her head to the right and returned her gaze back down toward her book, not giving Arya another glance. Arya turned to her right and made her way toward the glass doors that Arlandria had nodded to. She grasped the doors and pulled them open. She shut them behind her and silently cast a spell to block and unwanted listeners.

At the sound of the doors opening and closing, Eragon turned around, "Oh, Arya, I did not expect to see you here." He turned back around and scribbled a word on a piece of parchment, before closing his book and turning around to face her. "Please, come sit." He gestured to a plush reading chair situated at a table to his right.

Arya slowly walked down the rectangluar room, admiring the vast bookcases linign the walls. She had never been in this room before and it was quite impressive. She then gazed at the large, stained glass window at the end of the room. The intricate patterns of the giant tree imbedded within and the mottle green and brown light that shown through was appealing to her.

"That window was Jack's idea," Eragon said catching her gaze, "The church in Therinsford where he grew up had a similar window and he thought it would make a good addition to my study."

"It is magnificent." She said taking her seat next to Eragon.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked.

"Last night around midnight, I had taken a walk through the streets to stargaze. As I was looking at the sky I saw a figure, running through the streets. I tried to follow but whoever it was avoided me. Eragon, whoever this was, it was no normal person. They evaded me way too easily." She hesitated before asking her next question, "Was everyone... acounted for last night?"

Eragon's eyes narrowed slightly. "Well all the riders were accounted for. Me and Arlandria were here in my room, Fiki, Thesian and Jack left shortly after the Council, and as you just pointed out you were gazing at the stars. Although I do not know the whereabouts of all the apprentices or any other citizen of Esthenia. Perhaps it could have been and elf or apprentice?"

If Arya had said she was not disappointed that Arlandria had an alibi for last night, she would have been lying.

"I highly doubt that Eragon. Very well", she said and stood swiftly, "I will continue to investigate the matter and I will report to you if I find anything." She turned on her heels and strode towards the door.

"Arya, wait", Eragon said behind her. She stopped and turned her head to the side slightly, waiting for him to speak.

"I am sorry about my actions at the celebration, I should have been more respectful of your feelings and I am deeply sorry. I know you probably won't forgive me and that is okay. I understand. I do not wish to lose you as a friend Arya..." He trailed off.

"Goodbye Eragon." She strode out of the glass double doors and went straight out of the front doors of his chamber. She did not spare a glance at Arlandria as she left the room. She still did not trust the elf, even if Eragon did. She resolved to figure out who this mystery person was personally. She made her way down the spiral staircase as she contemplated the possibilities. Arlandria may have been in Eragon's chambers last night, but she was not called the greatest theif in all of Alagaesia for nothing. Arya had no doubts that if she wished, she could slip away from Eragon in the middle of the night.

_Is this just wishful thinking? Am I seeing what I want to see? _She suddenly thought to herself, _no, I will go into this unbiased, though I will not leave out any suspects._

She made her way through the keep and slowly planned her strategy for catching this stranger. They would not be so lucky to excape her grasp next time around.

Fiki, Thesian and Jack had flown all throughout the night and deep into the next day. They spent the night in Aorughs, but no trouble had come to that city as of yeah. Early the next morning they continued their journey north to Feinster, hoping to catch word of what was going on. Instead of sleeping within the city, they chose to sleep outside of the city walls in a small camp. They did not wish to impose upon the citizens of the city, and Feinster did not necessarily carry accomadations for three large dragons.

Thesian was sitting in Acinidanes upturned paw and was crushing and cutting herbs and spices he had gathered from the surrounding woods. He carefully diced up his indregients, putting them into a large pot which he then filled with water with magic. Fiki was off hunting for food too cook for himself and Jack as they still ate meat. Thesian would stick to the stew alone while they would enjoy both.

Jack was busy setting up the wood in the middle of there camp that would serve as their fire. He had gathered dry grass and placed it at the bottom, stacking the smallest of twigs on top of that. After he took his big logs and arranged them in a cone around the dry grass and twigs. With a whisper in the Ancient language, the fire suddenly burst into life and Jack gave a small smile. Thesian then added carrots, potatoes, onions, and peas to his concoction and gave it a stir. He stepped down from Acinidanes paw and walked to the edge of the clearing. He grabbed a sturdy branch that had a fork at the end and walked toward the fire. He stuck the branch firmly in the ground. Positioning it so the fork was above the fire with enough room to hang the pot on it. Once he was finished putting the stew on he returned to sit down on Acinidanes paw.

Every now and then, Thesian would walk over and check the progress of his stew and would give it a stir or add a pinch of some spice. Other than that, he stayed silent, the way he preferred it.

After about an hour since his departure, Fiki walked into the clearing. He had a young buck thrown across his shoulders.

"Daddy's home!" he said as he swung the buck down on the ground with a thud. Jack could not help but laugh at Fiki's antics. He could always make a joke about something and it help relieve the nervousness that now resided in Jacks stomach. Fiki began to gut the stag and cut of thick slabs of meat from its carcass. He procured a slab of rock from the ground and laid the strips of meat across them. He then placed the slabs of rock next to the fire so they would heat up and cook the meat thoroughly.

They ate in silence, each taking their time savoring their meal and relaxing under the cool night sky, listening to the crickets chirp. They finished their meal and put away their dishes.

"What do you think could be going on?" Jack asked nervously. He glanced between Thesian and Fiki, neither looking at him.

"I do not know Jack, but we will found out shortly." Thesian remarked from his perch on the giant purple paw.

"And damned be those who are behind this when we do." Fiki stated with a growl. Jack looked back toward the fire. He was nervous about what was to come and he was starting to doubt his abilities.

"Do not worry Jack, we are here with you." Thesian said noticing his discomfort.

"Thank you Master."

_THUD. _

A deep sound reverberated through the air.

"I know that sound" Thesian said, "Arm yourselves!" They all jump onto their feet and pulled their weapons out and made a formation with their dragons.

_THUD._

They all looked up into the sky expectantly.

_THUD. _

_THUD. _

Out of the dark night sky emerged an enormous red dragon. He was the color of blood and was at least as big as two of their dragons combined. Despite his huge size he landed gracefully upon the ground in front of them.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" Thesian yelled steppeing forward.

A man in a thick fur cloak hopped off the back of the dragon. He wore simple clother made out of leather and fur. He looked rathed dirty and black hair hung out of his hood in tangled and matted locks. He began to speack in the Ancient Language as he pulled his hood back revealing a human face covered in black stubble.

"I mean you no harm. I am Murtagh, Half-brother to Eragon Shadeslayer and The Long Lost Rider of the North. I come in peace. Please put down your weapons. We have much to discuss."

**A/N: Fiki, Thesian and Jack left before Arya's encounter with the stranger. Sorry for that mix up.**


	22. Chapter 17: Building an army of Darkness

**A/N: Sorry everyone, the numbering of my chapters has gotten screwed up :( I feel dumb. I promise to keep them in line from now on. I have dyslexia and the number of chapters I have in the doc manager doesnt match my chapters and it confuses me. And my spelling has been less than acceptable. I wanted to update fast, so I didn't spend as much time on editing. I will fix that too. So sorry!**

**Oh and hey! I love you reviewers but stop talking to each other and giving shit away! boooooooo**

Chapter 17: Building an Army of Darkness

Fiki, Thesian and Jack stood frozen to the spot. They did not sheath their weapons and stared at the new rider.

Jack was the first to speak up, "Master Eragon can manipulate the Ancient Language, so if you are who you say you are, then you can as well. How can we trust you?"

Fiki and Thesian both looked at him with surprised but proud looks upon their faces.

Murtagh gave a warm smile. He unbuckled his belt and slowly walked towards Jack. Thesian and Fiki moved closer, their grips tightening on their weapons. He gave them a dark look and knelt down on a knee bowing his head. He offered Zar'roc to Jack, the handle facing him and away from Murtagh.

"If you cannot trust me through this then you never will." He looked up at Jack. "Asking questions like that, and the fact that you are holding that sword in your hand must mean you are my Half-brothers apprentice. Am I not mistaken?"

"Yes... how did you know?" Jack asked warily.

Murtagh gave a chuckle. "That hand-and-a-half sword you hold in your hand is the sword I wielded when I first met my half-brother. You also asked a very specific question, which also points to you having some contact with Eragon. May I please see my old sword again? You may hold onto my Riders sword if you wish."

Jack looked toward Fiki and Thesian. They looked at each other breifly and then gave him a nod. He slowly handed his sword over to Murtagh and took the crimson blade in his hands.

"Ah, yes", Murtagh said with a smile as he twriled the blade around his body. He took a look at it one last time before looking at Jack. "This is a good blade, treat it well." He handed Jack his sword back and grabbed Zar'roc out of his hands, strapping it onto his waist.

He looked over and saw Fiki and Thesian still gripping their weapons.

"Please, put your weapons down. If you wish I will hand over all weapons on my person. We have very important things to discuss and I only stopped here to speak with you. I plan to go to Oromis as soon as possible." Murtagh stated.

Thesian and Fiki slowly sheathed their weapons and sat down.

"My apologies. After so many years in the wild, I find myself quite socially awkward." Murtagh said, "I have introduced myself, but this", he said gesturing up to his dragon, "is Thorn." The giant red dragon dipped his head down and looked at them. He peeled back his lips to reveal two rows of javelin sized razor blades.

"And you are...?" Murtagh continued.

"I am Thesian of Kirtan, this is my dragon Acinidane." Thesian spoke first.

"I am Fiki of Dalgon, and I ride Le'mak." Fiki said proudly, puffing out his chest.

"I am Jack of Therinsford, and my dragons name is Giovo." He said feebly, trying to sound as brave as possible.

"Well my fellow riders, it is quite a pleasure to finally see others of my own kind." He said with a bow. "Pleasantries aside, we have many important things to discuss."

Thesian interjected,"May I ask how you came to know of these events and why you have come now? It seems rather odd that right whenever trouble arises, you appear."

Jack and Fiki shuffled their feet nervously as Murtagh and Thesian stared at each other.

"Rider Thesian, I assure you I come only with help. If you doubt me, please, scry Eragon and ask him if my intentions are false. As for how I heard of these tidings, I will share that story with you, but please, sit. I mean you no harm."

Fiki and Jack slowly sat on the ground as Thesian walked over and sat in Acinidane's paw.

"Much better", Murtagh said. "As you may have heard, after the war against Galbatorix, Thorn and I left to the north to be alone and recover from the horrors we faced at his hands. Decades passed and we encountered many strange beasts and dangers. Goblins and dark spirits roam those lands. They show no mercy and the entire land seems to want to drain your very soul. Due to the increased danger, I learned to listen to the trees, wind, and beasts of the forest. After many years, Thorn and I moved more south to the northern edge of Du Weldenvarden. The trees and the birds were singing of the assassination in Osilon. I knew something was wrong, no normal assassin could waltz into that forest and murder a political figure. Thorn and I made our way south as fast as we could to offer our assisstance."

They sat in silence for a moment contemplating his words.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows, "The report we received said that the first disappearances happened on the Northern front, if that is where you came from, do you know who it is?"

Murtagh shook his head, "Sadly, I do not. Many foul creatures roam the North. There are clues but nothing can be for certain. Although there are certain beasts that I would not wish to be released upon any land."

"And those would be...?" Fiki inquired.

"Well a Netherwraith would be bad." Murtagh said, thinking, "A necromancer would also be a horrible destruction upon the land. But..."

"But what?" Thesian asked.

"A vampire would be the worst being to walk this land. Shades would cry at their feet. They cannot be affected by magic and wards do not have any effect upon them." Murtagh said solemnly, "No, if we have a vampire in Alagaesia we have more problems than we could ever imagine. Not even a dragon could fight against them. They are the foulest of beasts and the most wicked."

"What do you mean 'not even a dragon could fight against them'?" Jack asked.

"Vampires are a breed of their own. They can hold their own against any creature without even using a weapon. Just hope we do not have one on our hands." Murtagh replied.

They sat in silence for a while, each contemplating the implications.

"So what shall you do?" Fiki questioned Murtagh.

"I make for Oromis in the morning. You would do well to move to Belatona as soon as possible." Murtagh answered. He turned around and Thorn lifted a giant wing. Murtagh disappeared underneath it and Thorn brought his wing down and curled up. He left the other three riders in a stunned silence. One by one they each made their way to their respective resting places, thinking about the event that ahd just occurred.

Synn stood upon a wide cliff overlooking the city of Kuasta. His Agents stood behind him silently. They did not dare to speak unless they were spoken to. He looked down upon the seaside city and saw flickering lights and the bustle of innocent people walking around the streets. He took a deep breath and he could almost smell the fresh blood in his mouth and it sent his senses reeling with pleasure. He turned around to face his Agents. They were all garbed in the same, tight black leather unifrom with a black hood and mask over their faces. They were all equipped with two long daggers.

He threw his arms out wide, "My Agents! Tonight, blood will run freely and we will feast upon the terror and pain of the people in this city. My contact has informed me that the blue rider knows of our presence and riders are in Feinster now. Tonight we will turn the people of this city and create our army. No man, woman or child shall escape tonight. Any able bodied man or woman, bind them and bring them to me. Any others and all children shall be slaughtered. The hour of our domination is fast approaching. Soon we will rule this land and all the people here will bow at our feet. Kuasta shall burn."

As he ended his speech, he and his followers made their way down to Kuasta. The people of that city had no idea that they were about to be enslaved and slaughtered, their homes burned to the ground.

The guards of the city had no idea anything was wrong until two long daggers protuded through their faces from the back of their skull. The Agents quickly made their way into the city, moving through the shadows. They moved silently from house to house. Any elderly men and women or children were instantly murdered and all the rest were knocked unconcious and bound. No amount of soldiers within the city could stop the Agents as they swept through the city quickly, throwing all the bound bodies into the street. Synn had been watching from outside the gates and when he was satisfied, he began to stride through the city. He inspected every body that was laid in the streets. Anyone who looked like an able body, he would quickly bite and suck on their blood luxuriously, making sure they were infected. Anyone he deemed unfit he stomped on their head, smashing their skulls and brains along the street. After they were done, they had added roughly one hundred new Agents to their ranks. Synn could not help but smile as he thought of crushing Eragon within his grasp and destroying everything he loved.

Eragon stood upon his balcony looking at the sunset and thinking about the recent events. An evil is afoot in Alagaesia, and even worse, someone is sneaking around Esthenia. The worst part was that Eragon had no idea what the evil was or who was behind it. It was a complete mystery to him. He had a gnawing feeling in his stomach that things were worse than everyone had thought.

He felt two thin arms make their way around his waist and a soft head lay in between his shoulder blades. He grasped the hands that were now clutched below his belly button and leaned his head back. A strong scent of fruits and berries assaulted his nostrils as he breathed in her scent.

"What is wrong my love?" he felt her breath against his back as she spoke.

"Nothing, I am just worried." he said twisting around to face the beautiful blonde elf in his arms. She brought a hand up to his cheek.

"Do not be. I am always here with you." She extended upward and kissed him. She took his hand as she turned around and walked toward the bed. She slipped into the street and he quickly followed. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and he could feel her breath upon him.

"I love you." She whispered.

He smiled, "I love you too." He gave her a kiss on the forehead. Eventually they drifted off to sleep, but Eragon tossed and turned, he had nightmares of a city, burning, with mounds of bodies in the streets.


	23. Chapter 18: Gears of War

A/N: okay everyone, sorry about the longer than normal update time. I was busy this week and just a bunch of shit went down, (moving apartments, a couple tests, a little writers block/plot issues, you know..) so I put this on the back burner for a bit. Buuuuut Im back! Yay. So, please review and enjoy the reading!and to my reviewers so far: THANK YOU! I really appreciate the feed back and it gives me inspiration to keep going! Kinda short chapter but oh well.

Chapter 18: The Gears of War

The streets of Esthenia were resting peacefully in the cool of the night. Eragon had erected different places of worship for those who chose to participate in a religion. He made separate buildings for each of the races so the residents of Esthenia could worship if they pleased at a place that was comfortable for them, or not worship at all which was the normal practice of the elves. The red clay walls of the building gave off a faint red glow in the light of the full moon that hung in the clear sky. Stars could be seen covering the entire length of the sky, and the stars resembled diamonds strewn across a velvet blanket. They sparkled and twinkled with a certain brilliance that could not be described in words and only captured by sight as they shined down upon the resting city. The houses of worship were located in the southeastern corner of Esthenia, next to the civilian dwellings but far away from the citadel where Eragon's tower stood. Besides the towers of the citadel, the houses of worship were the tallest standing structures in Esthenia. It was upon the highest point of the steeple of the humans place of worship that a lone figure was crouched.

Arya was perched upon the apex of the building and she kept a close watch over the streets around her. The stranger had shaken her off too easily, and she knew that whoever it was would know she was on their trail. The knowledge that the stranger knew of her had not discouraged her from finding the intruder, she made it her personal mission to uncover the person behind this. She had carefully patrolled the streets at night ever since the first encounter with the unknown person. So far, she had not seen any sign of the stranger, and if they were about they had alluded her. She would wait as long as was necessary, this was not something she would easily give up on.

She had been patrolling the streets relentlessly every night to no avail. She was starting to get frustrated at the slow progression of her investigation and it had made her quite irritable. She looked over the city and could not help but admire the beautiful construction of the city. Ity sent a pang through her heart as she thought about who built this amazing city. She felt like she had lost a part of herself and she was determined to get him back. The sky began to become lighter and as she noticed it was early morning she resigned that her patrol was done for the night. She slowly climbed down the face of the building, jumping from hand hold to hand hold. She landed on the ground gracefully and made her way to her quarters. Tonight had been unsuccessful but she would be back again the next night.

Over a hundred figures cloaked in black were gathered in a rectangular formation along the banks of the eastern shore of Leona Lake. Synn slowly turned around to face his Agents as he prepared to make his speech. They all stood silently waiting for Synn to speak first. He cleared his throat and began.

"BLOOD MOVES THE WHEELS OF HISTORY!" Synn yelled loudly as he looked out over his Agents, "I come among you to look you firmly in the eyes, feel your temperature and break the silence which is dear to-me, especially in wartime. Have you ever asked yourselves in an hour of meditation, which every one finds during the day, how long we have been at war?

We have not been at war until this day! When the blue rider took control of this land and did the same thing as he fought against.

The Great War against Galbatorix was hardly finished when the blue rider took him off his throne, and he who had begun his national revolution. Could we stand by without answering that cry and remain indifferent in the face of the perpetuation of the bloody crimes of the so-called hero?

We have actually been at war since the blue rider was born -that is from the day when he lifted the flag of his revolution, which was then defended by a nation of men against the tyrant Galbatorix, but he shall fall before us as no one can withhold our power. From that day he declared and waged war against more powerful beings with upheaval and rebellion! They will not be so lucky when they meet us in battle!

We will wage a war against him which will impose intense sacrifices in human life but he has forced us to make an aggressive and violent opposition to his rule.

In all cases it is more likely that the blue rider, before he is attacked by my Agents, will be attacked by the not well known contact that I have recruited, who will descend from the stratosphere in an unimaginable flying fortress and will wreck havoc upon his life and destroy his will to fight. We will not stop! We will not falter! And we will succeed!

Rise comrades! Through you I want to speak to the land of Alagaesia, to the authentic, real, great people here, who fight with the courage of lions on land and sea; people who early in the morning are up to go to work in fields; people who do not permit themselves luxuries, not even innocent ones. They will hear our message and fear the day that we came upon them and burned their lives to the ground!

They absolutely must not be confused or contaminated by the minority of riders or well-known politicians.

We deserve and will have victory. The hardships, suffering and sacrifices that are faced with exemplary courage and dignity by us will have their day of compensation when all the enemy forces are crushed on the battlefields by the heroism of our soldiers and a triple, immense cry will cross the mountains and oceans like lightning and light new hopes and give new certainties to spirit multitudes: Victory and justice among peoples! We move to Dras Leona!"

As he finished his Agents let out a loud cheer and raised their fists in the air. He smiled as he had riled up the gears of war and everything was moving as accorded to plan.


	24. Chapter 19: Hidden Power

A/N: I've gotten some grief for short chapters, but I was trying to update fast. Ill extend the update time in exchange for longer chapters? Unless anyone wants different. And im getting some people who like Arlandria more than Arya, perfect :) Team Arlandria v. Team Arya; which side are you on? Already got the next chapter figured out and just editing. Will update soon! REVIEW PLEASE!

Chapter 19: Hidden Power

White, purple and pink comets streaked across the sky north of Feinster. After their encounter with Murtagh, Fiki, Thesian and Jack had continued their journey northward to confront whatever was troubling the land of Alagaesia. Murtaghs words had all left them uneasy. If a vampire was as bad as he had described, then they could be facing a real problem. All the clues pointed to the worst of situations. Before they had left, news had reached Feinster that the town of Kuasta had been laid to waste and over a hundred people had gone missing, the rest were killed and burned. Women and children had their brains scattered across the ground, and the atrocity of that act left the riders skins crawling. Obviously, whatever was plaguing the land had no regard for the sanctity of the innocent and would do anything to gain control.

They were flying in a triangular formation up the Jiet River. Thesian and Fiki led the way, with Jack riding Giovo, trailing behind the other two. The two master riders had insisted on this formation so that if they ran into trouble, Jack could turn around and head back. He resented the fact that he was not trusted with danger and would be forced to turn around and leave his fellow riders to face the danger alone. The Jiet River was a blue snake far below them, slithering its way across the green and brown plains surrounding it. The sun was coming to it's rest on the horizon and the golden and red rays of light reflected off the breaking waves of the river, giving it the appearance of a blue snake with iridescent scales; shimmering yellow and red when they caught the light at the right angle. The trees and grass next to the river swayed in the wind and gave the river an animation that further enhanced the illusion of a snake shifting and winding across the plains.

Zephyr had spoken to the birds and far below the great dragons, three crows were flittering amongst the trees looking for clues and speaking to the beasts of the forest, trying to glean any news they could. The riders were disturbed at how multiple towns had fallen, but there were seemingly no witnesses as to how it had happened or what had caused it. Kuasta was a stark reminder that whatever was going on did not leave witnesses, animals or humans. The other fact that haunted them was the disappearances. The fact that someone or something had attacked and killed people they could wrap their heads around, but where were all of these citizens disappearing to? It appeared as though they disappeared into thin air and were never seen again.

Jack could see buildings rising upon the horizon. They were nearing Belatona and Leona Lake lay to the north of the approaching city. There seemed to be an odd mist surrounding the landscape, a foreboding curtain laid across the land. The air got colder and the life seemed to disappear from the air. Jack could not tell what it was but he left a sense of dread as he looked upon the misty horizon. It didn't seem natural, it didn't seem right. It made the hair on the back of his neck stand up and he felt goosebumps start to riddle his skin.

_Giovo, something is not right about this _he spoke mentally to his bright pink dragon.

_My friend, do not worry. Thesian and Fiki are here. Whatever we might find, they will have our back. _Giovo replied to him.

He nodded his head in agreement and fortified his resolve. He had offered to come along on this mission and he would not be the coward to back out now. His whole life people had thought he was a useless coward and he would not live up to that standard. Instead he would live up to the standard of the great dragon below him, that chose him to be a rider above all else.

_That's the attitude..._ he heard his dragon say in his mind with a hint of amusement. He couldn't help but smile as the cold wind blew past his face. They bobbed up and down in the wind like a leaf in the water as they followed the large purple and white dragons in front of them. They knew Fiki and Le'mak were probably telling each other jokes, and Thesian and Acinidane were choosing to remain silent. Jack would not interrupt them though. They were his elders and he would respect their privacy at all costs.

Suddenly, a very delightful voice flooded his mind, _We will be landing soon, on the most southern shore of Lake Leona, east of Belatona. _

Jack had never heard that voice before. It sound carefree, happy and mellow. Almost as if it had no care in the world for stressful or depressing things. As Jack looked around, he realized that the only beings voice he hadn't ever heard was Acinidanes. As he came to the realization, Thesian turned around in his saddle and gave Jack a smile.

_You are the only one he said that to, _Thesian spoke within his mind, _He see's a power in you that no one else has yet and you are the only human he has ever talked to. Besides Eragon but now he is half human. I can feel that he senses a great power in you, especially for humans. I don't know what it is, and neither does he, but he will not even talk to Fiki and Le'Mak. You should be proud._

Jack could not help but give a small smile as Thesian and Acinidane started to descend towards the southern shore of the great lake, with Belatona to their left. The three dragons alighted gracefully on the ground and Thesian quickly jumped of and ran into the forest to find fruits and vegetables for his meal. Fiki was slower to dismount and as he got off he looked to Jack,

"Anything you want in particular? Deer? Conies? Fish?" he asked.

"Whatever is easiest for you" Jack replied.

"Such a girl answer" Fiki said as he stomped off into the forest. Jack quickly went about gathering wood and creating the fire, as he knew was his role in the company. Jack much enjoyed spending time with Thesian and Fiki, and he felt like they had developed a strong bond together as companions. Jack had trouble feeling normal around anyone usually, but around them, he felt like they respected him and cared about him. That was more than enough for him.

Thesian returned quickly with arms full of plants. He grabbed an oak bowl from his saddlebag and filled it with water. He grabbed his purple sword and stuck it in the ground next to the fire, hanging the pot on the hilt. He then returned to Acinidanes upturned paw and sat down. He pulled a long dagger out of his bag and began to slice up the items he had foraged from the forest.

"Does Acinidane have any idea what this 'power' is supposed to be?" Jack asked quietly. The purple dragon slowly turned his massive head and stared at Jack as he quickly diverted his gaze.

"He is offended that after he actually talked to you, you fail to address him directly. I am not his representative, far from it. He is actually representative of me. The answer to your question is no. Dragons cannot control their magic, they can feel it. He feels something within you; potential. Coming from a dragon, that is not something to be taken lightly." Thesian said with a finality in his voice. Acinidane slowly turned his head back forward letting a puff of smoke escape his nostrils and the equivalent of a chuckle shake the ground.

_I am sorry Acinidane _Jack projected towards the giant purple dragon. A large amethyst eye looked toward him and lips peeled back to reveal a long row of giant razor blades.

_There is nothing to worry about Jack, I am much more laid back than people give me credit for. It is all good with me, Thesian is a little more... paranoid.. than me. _A deep, mellow voice sounded through his skull. _This has been enough talking for me today. I will see you tomorrow. _With that the big eye shut and Acinidane snuggled into the ground. Thesian looked at Jack with a serious look.

"What was that?" he said in a harsh tone, "Acinidane has never blocked a conversation from me, but with you he did."

"I just told him sorry for not addressing him directly, like you said," Jack replied honestly, "and then he answered. That is all."

Thesian's frown turned from a frown to a smile. "He would not do that if you were not extraordinary", he walked to Jack and clasped him on the shoulder, bending down to meet him eye level, "If we run into trouble, do not turn back. I will take the blame from Master Eragon, but we may need you."

"I will stay with you." Jack said, nodding his head. Thesian gave him a smile and a pat on the cheek, walking to grab his supplies and put them in the boiling pot of water.

"How much has Eragon taught you of magic?" Thesian inquired as he put the vegetables and spices into the pot.

"Not too much actually," Jack replied, "Most of our lessons have been more focused on morals and how to use what powers you have for good instead of letting them make you do terrible things. I guess my training was more towards having the morals compass to control my powers not developing them."

"I see.." Thesian said, thinking. "What all did he teach you?"

"The basics pretty much. Healing, elemental magic such as fire, water, plant control, some conjuring and illusion magic for sticky situations, and magic needed fr survival like finding water and hunting." Jack replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Would you like to learn a little bit more... intense.. magic?" Thesian asked quietly.

Jack was suddenly very interested. "What does that mean?"

"Well, there have been various elves throughout the ages who have been able to achieve such intense power levels through the practice of magic that they can power up their bodies with their energy to godly amounts." Thesian said giving Jack a serious stare, "I have never been able to accomplish this, but Acinidane tells me you can." The purple dragon winked at him. "Do you wish to learn and perhaps become more powerful than most beings to walk this land?" Thesian inquired.

_What do you think? _Jack asked Giovo, who had remained silent this whole time.

_Worth a try, right?_

_Definitely. _Jack replied. "I would love too." he said to Thesian.

"We start tomorrow." Thesian replied and went back to cooking. Fiki stumbled into the clearing carrying two fish and two conies. He was sweating profusely and breathing hard.

"I could have used magic, but that's a sign of weakness among my people. These conies were hard to track though. Those suckers are fast. Leona Lake has some good fishing though," he said as he swung the fish down on the ground. "Oh and you're welcome Jack, for the meat. Only took me forever to get it."

"Thank you Master Fiki, I really appreciate it." Jack replied honestly.

"Don't call me 'Master', that shit is weird," Fiki replied stroking his beard, "it is just Fiki to you youngin'" he replied as he ripped the bottom jaws off the two fish and began to gut them.

"Yes, master" Jack replied habitually.

Fiki stopped with his knife half way through the fish. He slowly looked at Jack, who froze, realizing his mistake.

"Do you have some kind of hearing problem Jack?" Fiki said in a serious tone, pulling his knife out of the fish and pointing it at Jack. It was dripping blood and covered in guts. Jack gulped as he looked at it.

"No... I .. I... I'm sorry..." Jack stammered.

A melodic laugh started to ring out on the other side of the campfire and Jack turned to see Thesian on his back laughing so hard tears were threatening to come out of his eyes. "You thought he was serious! Hahahaha" Thesian kept laughing. Jack turned around, confused and saw a huge grin on Fiki's face and Le'Mak and Acinidane were both chuckling.

"You really think I'd stab you for calling me 'master'? I'm disappointed you don't think better of me!" Fiki said with a laugh, "If I did, Eragon would kill me. Anyways, you are a part of our company now. Get used to the jokes." Fiki replied with a wink.

Jack smiled as he finally felt like he was home. The trio was an unlikely combination; a poor human boy, a royal guard elf, and a mountain dwarf. Somehow though, it seemed as if their company was perfect. Jack had a family he felt like he could count on. Eragon had always been a father figure to him, but now he felt like he had friends, peers. People that weren't his mentor or father figure. People who treated him as an equal, not a subordinate. Not that Eragon did that, but it was different being with Thesian and Fiki than it was being with a teacher. This was more natural and less structured and it made Jack feel like he belonged somewhere.

_You do belong here, _the deep, mellow voice echoed in his head, _More than you even know..._

He turned to see Acinidane's left eye open slightly peering at him. When he made eye contact, he felt a great presence sweep across his mind...

_Believe in yourself Jack... that is the key to unlock your greatness.._

Then, the mind was gone and Acinidane closed his eye. Thesian gave Jack a sly looked with furrowed eyebrows, but quickly went back to his stew. Acinidane's business was his own and Thesian respected him enough to leave him be. After Fiki had gutted and sliced up the conies and fish, Le'Mak used her white fire breath to heat up slabs of granite that Fiki had harvested from the ground, making them white hot so Fiki could cook the meat on the slabs of stone.

After the meat was done, Fiki divided the portions between himself and Jack, with Thesian sticking to his fruits and vegetables. Shortly after their food was done, Acinidane, Le'Mak, and Giovo left to go hunting. They had said they were going to go fishing in Lake Leona. The three companions were sitting around the fire letting their stomachs settle from their meal.

After the meal, Thesian pulled out a long needle and looked to Fiki, "Are you ready?" he asked.

"As ready as I will be." Fiki said as he removed his shirt. Thesian pulled out two large vials on onk and walked over to Fiki. He sat down behind the dwarf and dipped the needle into the ink and began to tap it onto his back in an intricate pattern.

"What is that?" Jack asked.

"A tattoo", Thesian replied calmly, "many people get them to represent heritage, religion, status. Things like that."

Jack nodded, "What is that one for Fiki?"

"It is the city crest of Dalgon. My home." He replied proudly.

They remained quiet for the rest of the time and when he was done Thesian slowly stood up and made his way to a large tree next to the clearing. "I am going to bed. Jack, I will see you in the morning." he remarked, and quickly scaled the tree to a branch where he settled in for the night.

" 'Jack, I will see you in the morning?' " Fiki asked. "What was that about?"

"Some sort of training.." Jack replied.

"Ah, well i'm gonna hit they hay as well. Don't wake me up tomorrow." Fiki said as he rolled over and pulled his blanket out of his rucksack and settled in next to Le'Mak as they had returned from their hunt.

Jack slowly made his way to Giovo and laid down between the crook of his elbow and his neck. Before long he fell asleep, listening to the rhythmic breathing of the dragon next to him.

A cold shiver awoke Jack in the middle of the night. He sat up quickly as he had the odd feeling something was watching him. He crawled out of his resting Place on Giovo's arm and walked toward the forest. A thick fog laid upon the ground obscuring the forest floor from view. He peered into the trees and saw only a pair of cat eyes and a sharp toothed smiled. As he walked closer the body of a green cat appeared around the eyes and mouth. It was floating in midair and it's body seemed to be made of smoke. The tip of its long tail was flipping back and forth as it smiled down upon him.

"What are you?" Jack asked out loud.

_The question is not what am I, but who am I. I am M__őwi. For the former question, I will enlighten you. I am a Cheshire Cat. Actually quite rare in these lands. _The green cat said as he did a barrel role and licked his paw. _The dragon told you about your power because I told him. _

_So what is my power? _Jack asked mentally.

_Find out yourself. But... Beware... _The cats eyes started to glow a bright green.

_The shadow form the north knows no end,_

_It will make the world descend,_

_Fire, ash, death, enslavement_

_Only one can stop what is imminent,_

_Born human, from the north,_

_with vengeance he must come forth,_

_One he loves will be betrayed,_

_unlocking his power, on that day_

_On that day, enemies will cry,_

_he will look them in the eye,_

_His power will have no reign,_

_The shadow will never come again,_

_The land will be saved for a time,_

_but the lands most powerful will extend that time_

The cat slowly started to dissipate and soon it was gone. Jack walked slowly back to the camp and laid down, contemplating what he had heard today.

Eragon was sitting upon a chair on his balcony waiting for Arlandria to appear. He was enjoying to cool ocean breeze washing upon his face and the salty air that assaulted his senses. Arlandria had told him that she had something important to talk to him about.

Slowly he smelled the scent of tropical fruits assault his nose. As he turned around, he saw a beautiful sight. Arlandria was dressed in a tight black dress that had no straps. It cupped her large breasts over the top of her nipples and form fitted to her body down to just below her tight butt. Her hair was pulled up on top of her head in a delicate fashion, she had a red lipstick and was in black high heels. She sauntered over to him slowly, captivating him more with every step.

LEMON WARNING*************

She finally got to him and he was motionless. He sat on a chair on the balcony and Arlandria quickly straddled him.

"Do you like my dress?" she said in a seductive whisper.

Eragon replied by pulling her closer and capturing her lips. She pushed him away and slowly began her descent down toward his navel, sucking and nipping on his skin the entire way down. As she got to his waistline she was perched upon her heels, and she yanked his trousers down, causing his throbbing member to flick out. Arlandria started to lick the head of his member as she gazed up at him with deep blue eyes. All of a sudden, she plunged Eragons' member deep into her throat. Her left hand went to his testicles and began to massage them, while her right hand rested above his long, wide shoved his giant penis down her throat, over and over again, she moved her lips all the way down to his stomach and shook her head, massaging the large appendage inside of her mouth.

She felt his member started to convulse and it sprayed copiuos amounts of warm, sweet liquid into her mouth, It was Eragon's seed and that was a substance she would gladly swallow. As she sucked the remaining fluid out of his member, she started stroking it and looked up at him.

"Is there anything left for my pleasure?", she questioned with a coy smile, all while stroking his member which was covered in her spit.

"There is always something left for you", Eragon replied as he flipped her over. He quickly lowered his throbbing member into her wet, silken folds. She let out a whimper and her nails dug into his back. He moved from her face, to her neck, trailing down to her breasts and capturing and massaging her nipples, increasing her pleasure. He pumped harder and faster, Arlandria's core getting wetter with every thrust.

"ERAGON.. OH.. PLEASE... just keep youself inside me..." Arlandria began to shout and then whimper.

Eragon wrapped his arms around Arlandria and they drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

END OF LEMON******************


	25. Chapter 20: Under the Ground

**A/N: Wow guys. I'm REALLY sorry it has taken so long. I was in the hospital, and my sister moved to london, etc., etc. I also forgot my password to my account for a while... and after reading that last chapter, another sorry. That is bad. But I'm back, getting motivated again and ready to get this thing moving! Read & review!**

**Also, people keep asking me how Arlandria is more powerful than Eragon. She isn't in terms of strength. The sparring part was just a way to get them to kiss, not a reflection of a battle where they were actual enemies. I said she could beat Arya, however, because she wouldn't fight fairly. Arya has a much stronger sense of honor than Arlandria. I think Arlandria would win because she wouldn't fight fairly. I guess I didn't explain that enough.**

**Hope you like this chapter! Tried to be better, let me know how I did!**

Chapter 20: Under the Ground

Arya's feet barely made a noise as she slowly crept through the low lit streets of Esthenia. Warmth radiated from the sides of the buildings and the cobblestone streets. The night was an inky black. Devoid of all color; no shimmer or shine to be seen, save a slim crescent cut from the velvet canvas of the night sky. The slender crescent revealed a shining white, as if some other worldly being was standing behind a black curtain, shining a light through. Besides the slim figure of the moon, the sky was a dark, matte black. No signs of life could be seen, and everything was still. There were no clouds in the sky but the stars had refused to shine. Arya would have much preferred a breeze, the stillness was unnerving, especially since she was already on edge. She moved around every corner quickly always hoping to turn one and find who she was looking for.

The longer she had patrolled the streets, she began to prioritize where the best places to look were. She had decided to dedicate most, if not all, of her time to patrolling near the most important places in Esthenia. The Grand Library, the Apprentices' Barracks, the Armoury, and the Treasury, which was in a cave that's entrance was located in the section of the city in which the majority population were dwarves and extended down into the ground behind the dragon caves. Some nights she would climb the cliffs where the dragons holds were, for this was the most important part of Esthenia. She easily could have scaled the massive face relatively quickly since there were so many dragon holes and hand and foot holds were nearly everywhere, but she made it a personally issue to go to every cave and make sure nothing was amiss. Diligence was one trait Arya had never, and would never, be lacking in.

This dark night she was creeping along the side of a street, moving towards the Treasury. She made sure to keep to the inside edge of the building that were on the same side as the crescent moon, keeping her in darkness as much as possible. She wore tight black felt leggings and calf high leather boots were strapped securely to her feet. Her tunic was a deep purple and it ended at her elbow. She had on tight, brown leather bracers that continued and ended in gloves. The fingers of the gloves were cut halfway, revealing the almond skin of her graceful appendages. The leather around the glove portion of the specialized bracer was well worn and broken in, making it pliable which gave her the ability to move her hands in any direction without interference. Just below the wrist the bracer became a very hard leather that was polished and shined in the light. The bracers had many dents and marks on them from where she had blocked and parried when using these. She had been given them when she was a child, by her father Evandar, before he left this world for good. Throughout the years she had used them and would simply increase the size as she got older. The many years they had seen, she had augmented them with hundreds, if not thousands, of different spells for such things as keeping them water and fire proof, nearly impossible to cut through unless using a riders sword or Tinkledeath, that strange weapon Angela the Herbalist came to possess, and various other properties. They form fit her arms perfectly. Every curve matched the contour of her flesh. She glanced down at them and smiled.

_Maybe not the most glamourous of armor, _She thought to herself, _But things aren't always what they seem._

She quickly checked the rest of her equipment. Earlier in the night she had climbed the cliffs, checking on the dragons. They didn't mind for they knew she meant no harm to them or their kin. She had decided to don her form fitting leather vest, strapped up the front with thin bands of black cloth. She had shoulder straps on the vest and on her left shoulder was a long, thin dagger. On her right hip she had a short sword and across her back hung her bow and quiver. She had taken out the normal swan feathers she used and replaced them with crow feathers so they were less noticeable in the dark. On her left thigh she had a small coil of rope strapped on the outside. On one end of the rope was a large, razor sharp spear tip. Between her back and the quiver that housed her arrows was a hatchet, the handle of which stuck over her right shoulder. She had pulled her hair into a ponytail and attached a deep, black hood to her vest. It cast a shadow over her fast to just past her nose.

She had to admit to herself that she was over prepared. She did not care though. This little game of cat and mouse had become personal, and personal to Arya was _very _personal. She had made her way towards the treasury after she had climbed the cliffs and checked on the dragonholds. As she admired the buildings she noticed the differences of culture in the city.

The buildings in Esthenia where the majority of the population was human, the buildings were moderately sized, maybe 3 stories on average. Modestly built and they looked humble. The mainly elven portion of the city seemed to flow with the natural context of the landscape. All the buildings fit into the scene without disrupting the natural order of things. As one made their way toward the mainly dwarven district of the city, the buildings got progressively lower and wider.

_How different we all are. Each one of the beings that resides within this city has his own experiences, _Arya thought as she began striding down the street again towards the outskirts of the city, _no two people have ever experienced anything exactly the same. I am glad he taught me to let other people in..._

She shook herself and pushed those silly thoughts from her head. She had a job to do, and he certainly wasn't doing anything. She often caught herself wandering towards the base of his tower, making sure he had not been infiltrated. Not that he couldn't handle himself, but Arya had other reasons for checking on that dwelling place besides Eragon.

The tops of the buildings were now only ten feet above her head. The dwarves had built many of there buildings like icebergs; only one tenth is shown on the surface. Instead of building up like the humans, or in flow with what they had like the elves, they built a small part above ground and the rest tunneled into the ground. Many houses had interconnecting tunnels, dead ends, passageways that went in circles, trap doors, and secret rooms. Many human inhabitants had nickname that part of the city, "The Labyrinth", due to it's notorious reputation of having people needing to be found because they have gotten lost. Human seemed to be the only race that ever got lost though, for the dwarves knew the passageways like the inside of there eyelids, and the elves could almost always used there heightened senses to find their way out. Arya normally used her sense of smell to navigate her way through the tunnels. She had traveled the route to the Treasury so many times over now, that senses were not necessarily needed to guide the way.

Her stride was swift and silent as she came up on the city wall, towering over the low roofs of the dwarven buildings and dominating the landscape. As she neared the wall, she took a quick right. Her emerald eyes darted left and right, looking for any disturbance in the stillness of the night. She made her way along the wall until she reached a curious nook in the wall where it veered of at a right angle. To any normal citizen, it would just look like a turn in the wall. Arya stepped closer and peered at the seem, her eyes searching for what she was looking for. She quickly spotted the small notch about 5 feet up the seem between the two adjoining section of the city wall.

_Well that's that. I guess I should look around before I go in... _Arya absentmindedly thought to herself as she began to look around the surrounding area, looking for some clue or hint that someone had been here before. She walked to the building that occupied the corner of Esthenia closest to the crack. She slowly walked toward the open door. She peered inside, her elven eyes not needing a light to see through the darkness. The building was abandoned, four stone rooms sat empty, and quiet. She turned to leave, and as the wind brushed past her face, she caught a curious smell. She swiftly turned back into the room pulling the hatchet out from her back and faced the open space in front of her. She nervously spun the handle of her hatchet in her hand as she walked forward. With her free left hand she unhitched the rope and spear-tip from her left thigh.

She took a deep breath and slowed her heart rate. She made her way through each of the rooms and didn't find anything. In the last room she saw the latch that led down into the tunnels. Without a good reason to go down there, she would rather not. She didn't mind, but the tunnels weren't the most pleasant place to be. _You aren't here to be comfortable, _her conscious reminded her. She shrugged it off and kept moving. Carefully, she sheathed her hatchet and reattached the rope dart. She then walked back out and towards the crack.

_I guess someone was eating fruit in there earlier... _She pondered and pushed the thoughts aside. She strode up to the crack and put her right middle knuckle in the small nook in the stone and pushed. Small cracks started to spread out from the nook like a spiderweb. They etched along into a rectangular shape, fully of criss-crossing lines and geometric patterns. Arya stood patiently as each shape in the intricate design started to sink back into the wall and stop at different depths. After a minute of shifting and morphing stone, a regal arched double doorway laid before Arya. She reached out her leather gloved hand and pushed. The thick stone door swung inward effortlessly, and moved on it's hinges without a sound. Arya took one last look over her shoulder before she stepped over the threshold and into the darkness of the Treasury.

"My lord," Davis said with a deep bow, coming dangerously close to tipping over forward, "they have landed near Belatona."

"Good. Take your brother and go give them a warm welcome." Synn replied without turning toward his servant.

"We do not have dragons..." Davis said nervously.

Synn spun around quickly and looked him in the eye.

"Did I ask if you had dragons?"

"No My Lord." Davis replied, swallowing.

"No, I didn't. Now do what you are told." Synn replied with a sharp tone to his voice.

Davis quickly turned on his heels and headed out of the tall, black spire of Helgrind. Many of Synn's followers had chosen to take up residence in Dras Leona, but Synn had chosen to live in Helgrind because it was more comfortable for him. Davis, being Synn's unwillingly but loyal right hand man, was forced to make his camp outside of the giant, depressing monument of human mutilation. He walked through the short, sun baked grass towards the small campsite. After he had been recruited by Synn, he undoubtedly was much stronger than any normal human. He could move faster, jump higher, and was stronger than he ever had been before. His body had become emaciated and you could see bones but it seemed that everything besides his bones was pure muscle. The physical changes were one thing, but he still felt human in his head. Something about his transformation had changed him physically but in his mind he still felt human. Sometimes he hated the things he had to do, but he had no control over his body. He was connected to Synn, and Synn's word was law.

His skin had a pale, ghostly look to it. His eye sockets were sunken in and he had dark bags hanging below his eyes. After the recruitment, he rarely needed sleep. His skin looked like too much wax spread over a skeleton. It had a dull, but shiny aspect to it. When he looked at himself he thought he looked undead. That is why Synn had all his followers wear full attire and masks.

He strode into the middle of the three tents that were set up, and laying on the ground with his head propped up on a log, was Davis' brother Thornton. Thornton was much bigger than Davis, so he didn't look quite as emaciated, but was still dangerously thin by human standards. Thornton had always been bigger than Davis, but he didn't possess the mental advantages that Davis was more than blessed with. Throughout his childhood he was often considered the smartest and most intelligent person in town, even as a child. He had a knack for math and science.

Thornton on the other hand was more physically capable than Davis growing up. He was a big kid, always the first in every sport. He stood taller and broader than Davis. Wide shoulders and thick limbs. While the transformation had increased Davis' reflexes and agility, Thornton's strength was now to a ridiculous level.

"Get the fuck up," Davis kicked at his brother who didn't move.

"Why?" Thornton asked casually.

"Because I fucking said so." Davis said as he started to gather up his things.

"Not good enough," Thornton said as he closed his eyes and leaned back into the log.

"Synn has sent us somewhere, so if you want to sit on your fat ass and disobey _him, _then be my guest." Davis said as he shoved what provisions he would need into his sack. Thornton quickly got up and started to do the same.

"What do we have to do?" Thornton asked his brother has he strapped his mask on.

"Bring your weapons. We are going to hurt some people." Davis slung his bag onto his back and began to walk out of the campsite. He knelt down and pick up his sword and walked away.

"Yes!" He heard Thornton said with glee. Davis gave a small smile; his brother had always enjoyed hurting people.

Water burst up from the surface of the water as a head emerged, soaking in shaggy black hair. Jack inhaled a deep breath of the cool air as he tread water in the cold depths of Leona Lake. Jack looked up to the sky, expecting to see an array of clouds. A frown creased his face as he found only blackness, apart from the slim crescent of the moon. He had trouble sleeping, being disturbed by bad dreams, so he had decided to go for a late night swim. He floated on his back and slowly stroked his way along. Something seemed odd about this night. Although the water was cold, the air was very hot. He shouldn't have been cold but he felt goosebumps rise on his skin. He looked toward the bank. He didn't expect to see anything but for some reason he felt like he should look over there.

He spent a moment observing the trees and the shore and studying their shadows. After awhile he turned away and began to swim back towards the shore where they were camped. As soon as he turned his shoulder away from the trees, two black shadows crept up a tree and into the branches with supreme stealth. Jack wouldn't return to the camp he had left.


	26. Chapter 21: Beginnings

**A/N: I was told I hadn't developed Arlandria enough, and she is "too badass". At the beginning of this story I said it would be long. Just because you don't know her story yet, doesn't mean you wont find out. It just isn't her time to shine at the moment and as if it was meant to be, this chapter has a bit of Arlandria's backstory and maybe some insight into the start of why she is how she is and how she started down the path she did. Give it time! Anyways, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I hate writing that but I really do want/need feedback. I NEED reviews! Without them I have trouble continuing. I don't own inheritance, blah, blah, blah on with the story.**

Chapter 21: Beginnings

-_flashback_-

Nädindel sat peacefully nestled in the magnificent pines of Du Weldenvarden. It was a quiet city that rested in the hill country of the forest. The views were magnificent and they were one of the elven cities that had distinct seasons. In the fall the trees would turn different colors and the forest canopy would be a mottled mixture of colors like a natural stained glass window. The moss would cover the thick roots of the trees that rose above the soil of the forest and gave the landscape a beautifully totured look. The soil was distressed and fractured where the trees had unforgivingly forced their way into the ground, twisting and turning down into the ground. It was fall, and the wildflowers had all died, leaving ferns and other shrubs to carpet the floor of the wood. If one looked up, high in the trees, the catwalks and bridges connecting the dwellings located around the trunks of each of the greatest trees to each other. Green and yellow werelights illuminated the walkways giving the appearance of lights dancing among the canopy of the forest, with soft music drifting down to the floor on the wind. Smooth violins, harps, and reed flutes constructed a flawless melody that seemed so in tune with the forest that the trees themselves began to dance.

The biggest tree in the city was, of course, the home to the biggest and most grand of estates own by the rich and noble. The buildings spiraled around the great trunk upward into the branches where they then fanned out. The lowest of the buildings was no less than 150 feet off the ground, besides the few scattered and shanty huts that lay strewn across the forest floor and were occupied by the poorest of elves.

Crying filled the young girls ears as she rubbed her temples with her knuckles.

"We are hungry sis! We have nothing to eat!" a small boy with honey brown hair whined as he clenched at his stomach. He began to cough and gag. Soon bile was ejected from his mouth as the hunger took over and the dehydration began to make him nauseous.

"When are mom and dad coming back?" another identical looking boy asked.

A slender blonde headed girl stopped rubbing her temples and slowly lifted her head out of her hands. "They aren't coming back." she said with finality. The two boys were looking very thin and were severely dehydrated. She gave a sigh. "Here, drink some water," she said as she passed them a water container, "I'll be back with food."

The young girl strode out of her house. She was still considered a child in her race, but she had two brothers who were more child than she was and she did not plan on letting them suffer and fade away. She grabbed a rope and two meat hooks from the hut that her and her brothers were huddled in. After their parents had passed away, the girl and her brothers were forced to moved down from the canopy to the forest floor. Only the poorest of elves lived down on the ground and since they were only three young children, they had been forced to squat in an abandoned building. The young girl took off through the maze of large, moss-covered tree roots. She jumped and climbed her way over them with a grace that far exceeded her age. A wave of honey fluttered and shimmered behind her head as she ran through the forest. She saw a large tree with a long hanging branch that was broken off halfway. She smiled inwardly and ran straight at the tree. She used her immense speed and ran up the trunk and stepped onto the branch. She didn't slow down as she ran along the branch and when she got to the end she lept in the air, grabbing a small branch from a neighboring tree with her right hand and swinging herself upward. She did a backflip and landed gracefully on the branch one higher than the previous one. She steadied herself and lept backwards.

Both of her hands connected with a branch running parallel to the one she jumped off of and she brought her legs down to steady herself on the branch. She was a good forty feet off the ground now but that was the easy part. She looked up as she was crouched on the branch. After this the trees trunks were so massive and tall that the branches were spaced out in a way that made her gymnastic climbing abilities futile.

High above she could see the first set of catwalks and the figures patrolling the area. Guards who made such no one disturbed or stole from the upper class portion of the population. The girl frowned in disgust. She removed the two meat hooks from her belt. She tied the rope around her waist and then fashioned the two other ends of the rope to the meat hooks. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. With a burst of power she jumped up from the branch and slammed the hook in her right hand into the thick bark of the tree. Quickly she put her feet against the truck leaning back to put pressure on the hook and to give her tension. She reached her left arm back as far as she could and threw it toward the bark. The wood gave a loud crack as the metal hook sunk into the hard surface.

The young, blonde elf started slowly making her way up the giant trunk towards the underside of a walkway that stretched from the main tree to a neighboring residential tree. Right after left, the girl swung her meat hooks up the tree as she made her ascent. She was about one hundred feet off the ground at this point. She made the mistake of looking down and was instantly terrified. She gripped the hook and pulled herself close to the trunk, squeezing her eyes closed.

_Not now, _she thought, trying to slow her breathing, _Focus on going up. You can do this, for your brothers. _She gave a large exhale and refocused her attention to the expanse of wood and bark that lay ahead. She had her left hand hooked into the tree. She leaned back to observe her next length of climbing. She let her right hand hang behind her as she shook it to loosen the tightness that was creeping into her limbs. She scouted out a course and began her ascent. She moved slowly so she didn't slip, but not too slowly so her muscles wouldn't clinch up and fail. At this height, even magic wouldn't save her. She was too young to save herself from a fall at this height and even if she tried the spell that would save her life, the spell itself would more than likely kill her anyways.

She crept up the wide trunk, sticking to her route that snuck along the shadow of the catwalk, the werelights above casting a thin shadow downwards along the frame of the tree. The shadow was broken every couple of feet by a thin beam of light that crept through the space between each of the planks of wood that comprised the walkway.

She began to move slower and glanced over her shoulder. As she gazed across the walkway that she was currently situated under, she saw the guard making his way toward her position. Each plank that he stepped on sank below the others, causing a disturbance in the shadow, where Arlandria was hiding. Inching her way up until she was just below the last plank in the walkway, she waited for the guard to get to the end and turn around.

She watched silently as the planks were pushed down, closer and closer to her position hanging below the end of the walkway. The guard was finally to the end and he stepped on the last plank and turned on his heel. Arlandria watched him closely through a crack in the walkway. He took a step forward and stopped. Arlandria froze, holding her breath and not moving a muscle. Every nerve in her body firing, ready to do whatever was necessary to keep this man silent and feed her brothers. He look around into the darkness and stood there momentarily gazing into the darkness. He slowly began to walk away again down to the other side of the walkway. As soon as he was far enough away, Arlandria hoisted herself up onto the walkway and quickly grabbed the ladder that hung above the walkway and led to the guard station at the next level.

She moved two rungs at a time, moving towards the platform on which the next system of walkways connected and a guard was situated. She quickly started to traverse left, moving around to the oppostie side of the trunk. The guard station was a balcony that went around the entire trunk. The guard would walk around that circle, checking the entrance to every walkway. Arlandria was actually glad to be so young. If she were older, she surely would have used magic, and if she had every guard on every level would know she was there. As long as she stayed focused, this feat was purely physical and therefore much less easily detected. Since she had grown up here, she didn't have to worry about concealing her scent because her natural scent already blended with the aroma and the dense forest around her. The inhabitants of Nädindel did not only the tops of the trees but there were many tropical fruit orchards on the ground. Citrus and apple trees dotted the ground everywhere that the thick roots allowed or the sweet scent drifted up to the dwellings in the tops of the trees creating a pleasant atmosphere.

The young elf quietly moved up to the platform. She watched the guard walk above her and continue on around the massive trunk. She jumped backward and hung in space for a moment before her hands grasped the edge of the platform. She quickly hoisted her self up and sprint toward the trunk. She crouched low and jumped as high as she could, sinking her meat hooks into the bark and climbing rapidly. She had to get high and out of the light before the guard got back to her side of the trunk.

The young elf scrambled up the trunk, faster than a squirrel. Soon she began to reach the canopy of the trees and the thick branches that attached to the trunk high in the air. She flipped herself up onto the lowest branch and sat there for a second to catch her breath. She slowly rolled her hand around. Her forearms were burning and cramping due to the intense climb she had just accomplished. After her arms had loosened up, she slid her hands out of the rope that had connected the meat hooks to her hands and waist. She untied the strap around her waist and coiled the rope up, slinging it diagonally across her torso. She tucked the meat hooks into her tunic, pushing the sharp metal through the fabric.

After she ad gathered herself and rested for a moment, she set off running across the branch, jumping and swinging from tree to tree. She was headed for the main hall. Often the elves of Nädindel would host their feasts in the main hall, and directly underneath it was a vast kitchen. The kitchen as Arlandrias' destination. The memories of her two crying, emaciated brothers flashing through her mind.

_No, they will not go hungry this night, _the young elf thought to herself with a resolve to do whatever she had to do to feed her brothers.

She could see the vast outline of the kitchen beneath the even vaster outline of the main hall situated above. She jumped from the branch she was perched on, careful not to dislodge any bark that might float down and alert the guards below. Her hands caught the branch above her as she swung forward and did her favorite move. As she came parallel with the branch she was swinging on, she let go. She pointed her head back and looked at the dizzying sight spinning below her, as her legs flipped over and snapped her up. Her feet landed on the branch above her swinging branch and she crouched down, smiling, trying to catch her breath while her adrenaline was pumping at full force.

She was now crouched just a few branches below the floor of the kitchen and she crept up slowly. She took the meat hooks out of her tunic and began to traverse her way to a small shaft that was used to let smoke out of the kitchen. Elves did not eat meat, but often they would stir fry vegetables in oil and therefore they needed a place to vent the fumes. She came upon the vent and looked down. It was a dark shaft of oak that went down about 5 feet and curved sharply to the right and into the kitchen.

She frowned. _I am not exactly the smallest elf. This will be tight. _The thought ran through the girls mind to try and find a window. The thought was quickly pushed from her mind and she hoisted herself up on top of the opening. She took a deep breath and slid downward, sucking in her stomach as she went. Luckily she slid down the opening and shot around the turn, back soot from the smoke billowing up into her face and making her squint and cough.

At last, she shot out of the shoot and into a rectangular space surrounded in brick, which she assumed was the oven. She quickly darted out into the kitchen area and dusted off her clothes and spit out the soot that had collected in her mouth. She surveyed the room. All of the cupboards and tables were sung out of the surrounding wood, giving the room a flow. Almost as if the room was an ocean of wood, and the waves had collaborated together to form certain structures. She shook out of the awe she felt looking at the room, she was here for a reason.

Slowly the young elf made her way around the tables toward an especially large cupboard in the corner. She slowly pulled the door open and she saw piles of vegetables and fruits stacked in the cupboard, ready to be prepared for eating. Arlandria smiled to herself as she pulled a burlap sack from the adjacent counter and started to pack it full of food. Arlandria almost didn't register when the door opened and an ancient looking elf woman walked into the room.

"Who is there?" the old elf asked demandingly.

Arlandria dove backwards to crouch behind a table. _Shit _she thought to herself.

The old elf started to make her way toward where Arlandria was crouched. The old elf was definitely a couple of thousand years old as she looked very frail and walked hunched over. Arlandrias' mind was racing about what to do. She looked down at her sack of food, contemplating turning herself in. Her thin and dying brothers flashed across her mind and she knew what she had to do. As she felt the old elf get closer she slowly pulled the meat hooks out of her tunic and prepared herself for what was a bout to happen. As the old elf rounded the corner of the table she was hiding behind she jumped up and gave the old elf an upper cut, lodging the meat hook directly under the older elfs chin. She look so surprised that she didn't even fight as Arlandria pushed the hook deeper into her face and the end burst through her forehead right above her left eyebrow. Arlandria pulled it out quickly and watched the body slump to the floor. Her eyes widened as she looked down at her hands that were dripping in a crimson paint. The young elf quickly turned and ran back to the shoot making her way up the shoot and down the trees. She was rather careless in her haste but she did not care. She was freaked out and after she got home, she found her brothers sleeping. She left the bag of food with them and left them a note explaining what she had done and why she had to leave Nädindel forever. The guard would find the old woman and it would take a novice of magic to figure out who had done it. She had to leave, and leave fast.

Davis crept along the edge of the forest on the eastern edge of Leona Lake. He saw the two hulking figures of the two dragons sleeping by the camp. Luckily, after their transformation, They wouldn't be detected by magic, and as Synn put it this was because they didn't have souls anymore. They wouldn't be detected as a being when riders felt their surroundings with their minds.

He and Thornton had seen the boy swimming in the lake but they were not worried about him. They would easily overpower the young human. They had not been vampires for long but they were already extremely powerful. They were on the same level as a shade. Their master had been a vampire for over 3000 years and they had the utmost confidence that he was powerful enough to compete with any being in Alagaesia.

Davis slowly drew the slim rapier that Synn had given him. It had a weird sheen about it and it was completely carved from pure silver. Davis was almost positive that Synn had gotten this from whatever black hole he had crawled out of and that it held some spells and curses that he might rather not know about it. The sword had an odd aura about it. Whenever he held it he got an odd thirst for blood, like the blade was calling to be wetted in the crimson liquid of his enemies. When he pulled it out he felt the need for a mist of blood to coat the air. He wasn't sure if it was his vampire blood boiling, the dark magic infecting his weapon, or a combination of both. Nevertheless, he and his brother liked it. Instead of a rapier, Thornton had been given a large mace, carved out f the same silvery mineral.

"Are you ready?" Davis said, looking at his brother and pulling his mask over his face. His pupils widening into an inky black canvas that covered his eyes.

"Always", Thornton answered. Davis watched his pupils expand into darkness, and as Thornton licked his lips, he saw his canine teeth extend into long fangs. Davis smiled and felt his own teeth with his tongue, pleased to find them long and sharp as razors. He smiled as he turned toward the dragons and made his way forward, eager to wet his mouth in blood.


End file.
